PokeGals
by PureKatPrincess
Summary: Texas girls get mixed with pokemon DNA and get pokemon powers and have to save the world. . . . haven't we heared that before? But, they have to fight evil half pokemon people like them. Please R&R.TMM x PM
1. A darken sky

**Writer's notes: Hey y'all! Ok this is my first chp. of my first story and I hope you like it. It is a twist of TMM and Pokemon but is way different than others you might of read. It has the events that happen in TMM but with pokemon.You will see! This will be in Texas as were I live but I won't tell where 'cause Texas is BiG! **

**Chp. 1: A Darken Sky . . . **

"Alleluia!" cried Cathy when the 6th period bell rang. She ran out of class like a launched bullet and into the outside. " Hey, wait for me !"shouted Cynthia with exhaustion. Cathy waited patiently for her bestfriend to catch up behind the portables."Why were you running so fast?"

"Because", I answered her, "I HATE that class. The kids are so bad jumping on the DESKS and changing their GRADES while the teacher tries to teach us! The worst thing is that I also have it 7th period! I so HATE this."

* * *

I, Cathy, am in 8th grade in most CHEAPEST and WORST school in all of Texas, Hodges Den. My best friend, Cynthia, and I have been great bestfriends for 3 years. We are glad these are last weeks of the school year. Everyone is going crazy in a scary way distroying everything belonging to the school. I couldn't want to leave this school and have a better time in high school. Maybe even find a cute boy. He, he, he.

* * *

**Outside:**

"Hey, I have to go this way so see you later!" called Cynthia. "Ok, see ya!" I felt something bad is happening. _Is something going to happen?_I thought. _I should really stop watching tv or I will always think something is going to like distroy the world or following me. Oh, no! __I am going to be late! _

I started to power walk when I suddenly bump into somebody when I was not looking and fell on the floor. _OOH, great _I thought _Now, I have to apologise to the dummy that's blind._

_" _Hey, are you ok?" asked a voice. I looked up to see a boy that was about two years older than me looking down at me. _He is waaay cute_ I thought. He had shaggy dirty blond hair, a red and white cap turned backwards, hazel eyes, _he has eyes, __cute hazel eyes_, jean pants with lots of pockets and a white shirt with a green and black jacket on. His tennis shoes were green and black too._He must love green and black._His black backpack look like it was going to explode! _He must be waay disorganised! I need to stop being judgmental. I don't even know him and he could be a kiddnapper!_

"You need to be careful.", the boy said, " They are coming and your cute self can save us and them from the shadows." "What?" while blushing a cherry red, " What do you mean by save 'us' and who is they and these 'shadows'?" He only answered, " You will see soon enough." Then, a mini sandstorm appeared and the next second he disappeared. _What was that? _I wondered _Oh no! I need to put my books up!_

**Locker:**

_I need to hurry! That dumb boy is going to get a piece of my mind when I see him again. _I thought. I opened my locker and put my heavy books up.I saw my pokemon posters in one cornerof the locker where no one could see. _I wish Pokemon were real so don't have to hide them. _I wished. _Why do people think it isdumb?_

_Bye my friends,_I petted my pikachu poster.I started to the bad feeling again so I hurried up and powered walk to class.

**Outside:**

When I went outside, the sky was dark black cloudy night unlike it was before when it was clear baby blue. _Man, how did it get dark so fast? _I wondered _It is still day too, I think. I must be loseing my mind again. Enough of acting girly for me!_

The earth started to shake violently. I hurried to grab the closest thing to me that was the broken down, metal fence. I heard screaming and yelling on the other side of the portables, and then, I fell to the floor. _Why is this happening?_ I was wondering _There can't be earthquakes in Texas. _

A gigantic hole appeared out of the night sky. The clouds, then, circled the hole like a black hole would do. Everything disappeared one by one. By that time, the only things I could see were the shadows of the school and portables and the metal fence I was holding on to.

"Where is everyone", I was still holding to the fence.

Out of the black hole, a green light beam left and hit me.

"Ahh! Help someone!"I floated, all of a sudden, to the sky.

A sandy wind begins to spin me first slowly then faster and faster. While spinning round and round, I felt a burning pain on my right arm and hand, but I couldn't open my eyes to see what was burning me because I was spinning so fast. I finally stopped spinning to open my eyes.

At the distance, I saw four other beams of light but different colors. They were an aquatic blue with sparkles, a ruby red with what look like flames, a black with moonlight white bands around it, and an eletric yellow with sparks that were shooting like stars. The yellow one was the closest to me that looked like it was a few yards away from me.

I started to fall then suddenly fell into some bushes! "Ow! That hurts!"

Then I looked up to see if the beams were still there but they're weren't.

_Was it a dream? _I wondered.

Then I looked on my hand to see if the mark from the burn was still there, but it wasn't. When I got ready to see if the mark on my arm was there, I heard a scream.

**Cathy**

age: 14

loves: pokemon, watching tv & drawing

**Cynthia:**

age: 14

loves: vollyball, horses,& writing stories

**WN: Hey I hope you like it. I know it is short.I will put a charater description for every new charater in new chps. I will need some reviews to put up #2. So, please REVIEW.I want to now if this sucks or not. Thank You! bow**


	2. A New Form of Me

WN**(WRITER'S NOTES): HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SO SO SORRY THAT THE LAST ONE WAS SO BORING( IT TOOK ME A WAIL TO FIGURE THAT OUT ). OK, I HOPE THIS IS BETTER. PLEASE ENJOY!**

A New Form of Me

The scream I heard came from the end of the portables. I started to run fast to the scream. While running, I had that bad feeling again. _Ok, so I should about stop watching TV for the rest of my life! _I ran even faster because I heard more screaming. I finally got there to find a dark shadow in front of a group of kids that were in my portables. It was had to tell what it was but it looked like a mean rottweiler. The dark shadow disappeared and what was left was, a-a pokemon!

_W-w-what! This can't be! _I screamed in my head_. I know I wished it but how? _

The pokemon was a houndour. It was a rottweiler looking pokemon but with red not orange and bone like bands were on its back, ankles, and head. It is a dark and fire type pokemon. One thing I really know about this pokemon's personality is that they have one nasty temper.

When it saw me, it started growling and barking like I was an enemy. "Hey, what did I did to you?" Its answer was a hot flamethrower that I dodged. When everyone saw that, they ran like a bunch of chickens running from a fox. They were all gone in a matter of seconds, but houndour didn't care. It just wanted me. _Man, what do I do now?_

" Call out Flygon Alteration, now!" shouted a voice_. Where did I heard that voice before? _I wondered"Why?" I searched to find a figure in the dark, "Just do it if you want to live." "Uh?" turning my head to the side, "O-Ok."

Houndour was tired of the humans talking and was growing inpatient. It couldn't take it any more and attacked used another flamethrower. This time, the flamethrower burned the tip of my hair.

"Hello", I holler, " I like my hair, thank you very much you overgrown puppy!" The last remark made houndour way ticked. Because of that, it was ready to do a powerful hyper beam. "Oh, no", I shouted with fear.

"Uh . . . Um . . . Flygon Alteration!"

A bright light, from my hand, shined and then a poke'ball popped out. This was no ordinary poke'ball. It was green with gold bands and sparkles circling it.

When the poke'ball opened, a green light like the beam from before came out. I was engulfed in the light. I could feel my clothes changing. That was not the only weird thing happening, I was growing wings and a tail! The top of my head was turning hard, two bangs were appearing in front of my face, and they also turning hard.

When the light faded, I looked down and gasped. "Oh-my-gosh!" My clothes did change. My green dress was strapless and knee-high. On the bottom of my dress and short sleeves, there was gold laces and sparkles like a sandstorm in a desert. My boots were a light green with a dark green diamond on the toe and diagonal at the ankle.

I looked behind me and found a large pair of green diamond wings outlined with red. I also found a long and slender green tail with dark green bands. At the end of the tail, three green diamonds outlined in red formed a fan. _I do have the wings and tail of a flygon! _I felt my head to discover my head had turned hard at least the top part and the two bangs on my face were hard and dark green. _So the top of my head should be dark green too_ I thought. The rest of my hair was a light green. _I am a flygon, but I still have my human form. Weird._

On my neck, a green like collar with what looked like the same poke'ball that came out of my hand. _Wow! _I thought

" Excuse me, but don't you need to fix the problem before checking out you new wardrobe", said the guy in the shadow.

I turned around to face my opponent, ready. "Alright, Flygon's power shall kick your pokemon butt!"

**WN: HOW IS THAT ? THERE WAS REALLY NO NEW CHARATERS IN THIS ONE BUT THE OTHERS MIGHT. ( I DON'T THINK THE NEXT ONE HAS SOME) I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND DON'T WORRY IT WILL GET BETTER.( I HOPE. . . . . . ) I WILL LOVE TO HEAR YOU OPINIONS AND I WILL REALLY TAKE ANY THING I CAN GET. PLEASE R&R!**


	3. The First Battle

**WN: HEY Y'ALL!( SORRY TO TALK LIKE THAT BUT I AM FROM TEXAS) I AM GLAD I GOT THIS ONE UP BY NOW 'CAUSE I HAVE BEEN WAY BUSY! I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY CHP. 3 THE FIRST BATTLE! **

The First Battle

Houndour started the battle by finishing its hyper beam thatI was soluckyto dodged.

" Hey, what do I do know, smarty-pants!" I hollered at the guy. " You fight back with one of your attacks. I thought you knew all that stuff already." " Well", I stated, I "only do that in my game and dreams not in real life!"

_Ok, what are flygon's __attacks again!_ I thought while dodging all of houndour's flamethrowers. _This way sucks! Suck, suck, suck! And I call myself_ _a pokemon fan too. This sucks!_

I felt a ringing sound in my ear that grew louder and louder. The ringing, then, was in my chest. _What is this? _I wondered. The ringing turn to a screeching that was going up my throat. _Oh yeah! It's screech! _

I open my mouth to let a loud screeching noise out. It did a direct hit! _Awesome I did it! Yeah for me! _

_" _You just lowered it defense, but still, you did a good screech." said the guy. " I only did that! I didn't hurt him?" _Oh, great. _

" Should attack with an offensive attack now." I said to myself.

I thought of other attacks when I felt my breath all hot. _Dragon Breath! Right!_

_" _Dragon Breath!"

Out of my mouth, a breath of hot flames came out. But, houndour had seen it coming and got passed it.

"Uh, man!"

I tried another Dragon Breath.

"Dragon Breath!"

The fiery breath took a hit to houndour that was badly damaged._Was itthat screen weakened it so? Way cool!_

" Hey try one more attack to finish it!" shouted the guy.

"Alright!"

I was getting really annoyed of that gut telling me what to do and I just wanted to bite him. _Wait, that's it! Crunch!_

" Hey you aren't that powerful! You are still just a little, tiny-winy puppy!" I called the pokemon. Houndour was extremely outraged now and charged in for a powerful Takedown.

_Just wait. . .wait, _I told myself _. . .now!_

I jumped right when houndour was a few inches in front of me. I wasflipping in the air 'till I was right above its neck.

"Crunch!"

I straight on bite houndour really hard on the back of the neck that finished it off. "Eww! That was way gross!"

"Don't worry about that. Now look at your hand." called the guy. I looked down to find a poke'ball mark on my right hand were it was burning.

I knew what to do next. The words came to me so clearly to me.

"Pure Ball, go!"

A white light shined out of my hand and a beautiful poke'ball came out. It looked like the sky with white fluffy clouds around it and angel wings on the front.

I threw the pure ball at the wounded houndour and it went in. It wiggled and wiggled for a short time when it finally stopped. "Hooray!" I yelled with happiness. I went to pick up the poke'ball when it vanished. _Too many things are disappearing on me_ _today._

"Hey, good job," said the guy coming out of the shadows, " and don't worry about houndour. It is going back to the pokemon world, purified."

" O-k, buddy, you totally owe me an explication!" I screamed at him. I was way mad at him making me battle a pokemon and change into a flygon with out telling me what's what.

" Fine then, but first off,my name is Rey and we can't talk here right now." he goes and grabs me tight, " Come with me, fine by you, sweetie." He carries me up to the roof.

_Why me!_

**Rey**

**gender: boy**

**loves: Cathy ( I guess)

* * *

****Cathy: What! No he doesn't!**

**Writer or W: Well he does! What about the end of this chp. Huh!**

**Cathy :Well lets see the next Chp. to make sure.**

**Rey: Whatever( doesn't really talk or say his feelingsout of the story. . . )**

**WN: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? OK, I CAN ONLY PUT A LITTLE INFO ON REY CAUSE THE NEXT ONE WILL TELL MORE ABOUT HIM. (SORRY:( ! ) PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU! bow (Note that Cathy and me are the same person and I do argue with myself and slap fighttoo!)**


	4. Info Por Favor

**WN: HEY Y'ALL!I AM GLAD THAT I GOT THIS UP AND I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY IT.JUST FOR FUN I PUT PART OF THE TITLE IN SPANISH. POR FAVOR IS PLEASE IN SPANISH. ENJOY!

* * *

I AM SOO SORRY THE LAST ONE SKIPPED ALOT OF THE INPORTANT STUFF BUT I FINALLY FIXED IT. SO HERE IS THE REAL STORY!SORRY! **

* * *

**Info Por Favor!**

**School roof:**

Rey had carried my off to the roof of the school. The sky was still an inky black and time had almost stand still. _I hope I don't get struck by lightening_ I thought with fear, _or fall of the roof. _

We got on the roof and he let me go I dropped to the roof and made sure I stayed there.

"Hey", said Rey, "I didn't catch your name."

"No way, buddy", I exclaimed, " I am not giving my personal info to a stranger." _Even if he is cute. " _You better tell your story first before I tell you my name or any thing else about me."

" Fine, if it makes you happy. Let me start by how the problem started." He sat down with his legs crossed.

"In the world I come from, the pokemon world, is being destroyed. . ."

" Wow", I interrupted, " I wish I could live there!"

" Could I finish first?" I nodded, " Well, it is being destroyed by Team Aurora and Snagem."

" What, I never heard of Team Aurora."

" They are a new team that is trying to destroy the atmosphere for so weird reason. Anyway, they were bring back shadow pokemon that can't love or care for anyone and have closed their hearts. They made a device that could turn any pokemon into a shadow pokemon that they call the Dark Gun."

" A professor name Professor Karen invented a way to stop them. . ."

"What?" I asked.

" You," he answered pointing at me, "she fused pokemon DNA with human's so they could purify the shadow pokemon."

"Let me guess," I said, "I have the DNA of a flygon, right."

"Yeah, but not just that pokemon." he murmured.

"What did you say?"

" Um, will you tell me your name now?" he quickly asked.

" Ok, just 'cause I feel I can trust you", I stated, "my name is Cathy."

" Cute name and means pure too. Oh yeah before I forget, I got some gifts for you."

" For real!", I screamed.

"Yeah, here", he gave me a red bracelet with a big green bead in the center, "this is your poke'communitdex or PCD. It has your pokedex and communicator on it."

"Where?" I asked.

"here, just saw the from you want it to take and it will change to it. Look," he got close to the bracelet, "Pokedex."

The bracelet glowed and then was a pokedex.

"Awesome!"

"It could be a cell phone if you say Cell."

The buttons moved and became a cell phone.

"Double awesome!"

"And just say Bracelet", the pokedex changed back into a bracelet, " and it will turn back into a bracelet. In this form, you can talk to me if you are in trouble." He handed back the PCD.

"You will need this as well." He handed a yellow fluffy ball with a keychain on it.

"Cathy meet Pika robot."

The yellow ball unrolled and was in the shape of a pikachu.

"How cute!" I squealed.

"Pikachu." the mini pikachu blushed.

It was a yellow mouse with pointy eyes with a black tip. It had red circles on its cheeks and cute eyes and nose.

The tail was not long and boney but in the shape of a lightening bolt. The keychain was not on any more.

"He can feel when shadow pokemon are near. He comes in three forms. One is this 3 inch form or tiny form. The other is his normal pikachu form," the pikachu robot grew to 1 foot and 4 inches, " and to keychain form", the pikachu robot then changed to just to a head of it.

" I get to keep him, right", he nodded, "so can I name him?"

"Good with me." he answered.

"Hey little guy", I thought for a bit, " what about Shocky?"

"Pika, pika!" Shocky just then jumped into my arms in his normal form.

"So you do like it. I am glad."

I just then thought of something that made me angry.

"Hey, I like the gifts and all but why do I have to fight the shadows as you called it." I hollered with anger.

" You aren't the only one," Rey said trying to calm me down, "there are four others like you that you need to find."

"**WHAT!", **I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Oh great, now I have to be a search party of one to find four other girls that are pokemon freaks like me."

_Well, I was already a freak before this and I do love being a pokemon._

"You need to find a mark on their body like the one on your arm."

I looked at my arm to find a mark that looked like sandy winds in a desert.

"Cool!"

"Ok find marks on girls, but", I glared at him, "how do I change **BACK!"**

"You just need to think of returning a flygon to its poke'ball and you will be back to normal and that will with any pokemon problem you might have."

I closed my eyes and imaged a flygon in front of me.

_Flygon return! _

The flygon returned to its poke'ball. I open my eyes to see me falling to the ground and then Rey let go of me.

**On the ground: **

"See you later Cathy", Rey said as a sandstorm started all of a sudden, "Remember to catch them all! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Very funny!"

The next minute, I was were I was before all this happened.

_Did all that happened?_ I thought. Then, Shocky, in his tiny form, came and rub his cheek on mine. _I guess so. _

I rubbed my cheek back.

"The bell is about to ring in 45 seconds," called a voice.

_Oh no! I am going to be late! _

I grabbed Shocky and put him in my jacket pocket and ran to 7th period in my new weird self.

**REY:**

**G:****BOY**

**AGE:16-17**

**LOVES: POKEMON, NATURE, AND CATHY?**

**LOATHS: TEAM AURORA AND SNAGEM

* * *

**

**W: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE MORE CHARATERS IN IT. **

**Cathy: THEY ARE MY CRAZY FRIENDS ANDFUNNY FAMILY!**

**W: HEY, WE ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM AND OUR FAMILY IS NOT fUNNY. WELL, PAPPY IS AND MAREEA IS TOO BUT . . WAIT I NEED TO STOP OR I WILL TELL EVERY THING (TAPES UP MOUTH)**

**CATHY: O-OK, PLEASE R&R AND WAIT FOR CHP. 5.**


	5. My Life

**WN: HI Y'ALL! I AM SUPRISED THAT I PUT THIS UP SO QUICKLY! I MUST SAY I AM SORRY 'CAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER TITLE THAN THIS ( MY BRAIN IS NOT WORKING). THIS IS THE LONGEST ( I THINK) I EVER WROTE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**My Life**

**After school:**

" **I hope they are still there", I said to Shocky, "I will like to say hi to them and maybe show you to them but promise to be quiet, ok."**

"**Pika", Shocky nodded his head and changed to its keychain form.**

"**That's my smart Shocky."**

**I ran to the car pick-up were my friends and I meet before they walk home.**

" **Cathy", cried a gentle browned hair girl named Janice.**

"**Hey, Cathy", called a tall blonde girl that was named Alex.**

"**Hey Janice! Hey Alex!", I called back. I gave them both a big squeezing hug.**

"**You came before we were about to leave but we are still waiting for Jaz and Sandy.", exclaimed Alex.**

"**Cool! Hey, I will be right back", I sneaked behind two Asian girls talking to each other.**

"**Hey Nikki, Sue! I missed y'all!", I yelled while hugging them really hard.**

"**Stop! Stop hugging!", yelled Nikki and pushed me away. "Yeah stop hugging", Sue pushed me off, "You know we don't like hugs. They're evil."**

**I already knew they didn't like hugs for so weird reason but I love to annoy them.**

"**Lo siento, I'm sorry. Have y'all seen Jaz or Sandy?"**

"**No, we haven't", they answered.**

"**Ok, well, I will be right back then, ok", I went before they could answer.**

**I looked around for Cynthia in the car pick-up and found her by the door very scared.**

"**Hey Cynthia. Are you okay", I asked.**

"**Uh, oh yeah, yeah I am. . . . Did something weird happen to you?"**

"**What?"**

**"Like the sky was . . uh . . you saw a light and . . . o****h nothing. I was just spacing out that's all." **

"**Hey, aren't I the one that is suppose to be a space head and silly one. You are the hyper, busy one."**

**I looked at my friends and saw a tall black girl with brads and a tan Indian girl by my friends.**

**_Oh, Jaz and Sandy should be there. _I thought.**

"**Hey, Cynthia, I have to get going but feel better.See you tomorrow, ok."**

**She didn't answer. **

**While I was walking to my friends, Shocky said, "Pika, Pika, pikachu pika." But I heard it as this, "Cathy, Cathy, a pokemon is near."**

"**Where", I whispered to my keychain.**

"**Close, Close."**

"**I guess it is nothing cause I see no pokemon. I think I shouldn't show you to the girls yet"**

"**Pika", said Shocky in a sad tone.**

**I walked to my friends and saw Jaz, the tall, black girl, and Sandy, the tan Indian girl, talking to them.**

"**Hey Cathy", said Jaz. **

"**Hey Cathy", said Sandy, "You are the last one today."**

"**No I'm not! I was here before y'all, right", I turned to the girls.**

"**Yeah she was", they answered.**

"**Oh, sorry Cathy", said Sandy in a gentle voice. She was so nice.**

"**It's ok."**

**I heard many honks behind me. It was my mom that was here to pick me up.**

"**Sorry y'all, I have to go. Bye!"**

"**Bye Cathy!", they called back waving their hands rapidly.**

**AT HOME:**

"**So how was school", asked my mom as we were walking inside the house.**

"**Fine, just fine", I was remembering what had happen that day. **

"**Oh great, you are here", exclaimed a short girl sitting in a chair in the kitchen.**

" **Oh just you just shut it, Maria!"**

**Maria was a snotty little girl with curly dirty blonde hair. She always get on my nerves with her little attitude. Sometimes she can be really cute and nice but now she was just her rude self.**

"**Why don't you! You pokemon freak!"**

"**Cathy! Maria! Stop fighting now!" called out mom.**

"**But mommy, Cathy started it, not me", said Maria with a small child voice.**

"**I can't take it anymore! I am going to my room!", and I ran upstairs.**

**I shut the door to my room and locked it.**

"**Finally, peace and quiet. You can turn to your normal self Shocky."**

**With saying that, Shocky popped out of my pocket and landed on my Queen size bed in his normal size.**

"**Pika, Pika!" rubbing his head onmy bed.**

"**I know. I love how soft my bed is too."**

**I jumped on my bed almost landing on Shocky!**

"**Sorry!"**

"**Pika." He forgive me for that.**

**I was about to sleep when I heard a beeping.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!**

**Shocky and I stared at my bracelet that was beeping.**

"**Pokedex", I guessed that it was the pokedex.**

**When I open the pokedex, there was a picture of a flygon on the screen then the pokedex spoke.**

"**Flygon, the mystic pokemon. This ground/dragon pokemon whips up a sandstorm with just flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sounds like singing. Because the 'singing' is the only thing heard in a sandstorm, this pokemon is said to be the desert spirit."**

"**Wow! I didn't know that. Did you", I asked Shocky.**

"**Pika", shaking his head.**

**The picture shifted to a picture of a houndour.**

"**Houndour, the dark pokemon. This fire/dark pokemon hunt as a coordinate pack. They communicate using different cries to corner their prey. This pokemon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled."**

" **I am glad that their was only one of them or I would have been in trouble."**

"**Pika", he agreed with me.**

"**CATHY! FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS TIME FOR DINNER!" cried Maria from down stairs.**

"**Alright I am coming!" I yelled at her, "Shocky keychain form."**

**I was late because he was already in keychain form when he heard my sister's screaming.**

"**I don't have to worry about that now. Good job Shocky."**

**I ran downstairs for dinner.**

**Bedtime:**

"**Good night Cathy", my mom said while tucking me in.**

"**Night-Night."**

"**Buena Noches", my dad tickling me.**

"**Ok! Ha, ha! Ok! Ha, ha, ha! Enough!", my dad stops because 'enough' is the only word to make him stop the funny stuff he does.**

"**Night."**

"**Night", they both said.**

**I listen the radio for a little with normal size Shocky then we both fall asleep.**

"**Arra" I sleep talked in a high pinch voice.**

**In my dreams, I am having images of a singing sandstorm in a dry, lonelydesert.**

**

* * *

**

**CATHY: WHAT IS WITH THE 'ARRA'?**

**W: I WILL SAY THAT IN A MINUTE,O-K!**

**CATHY:FINE! I WILL SHUT IT IF YOU TELL ABOUT THE 'ARRA'.**

**W: GOOD. HELLO EVERYONE! BELOW I WILL DO A CHARATER INFO ON THE NEW CHARATERS ( WHICH WILL HURT MY HANDS) JUST TO MENTION, MY DAD IS HISPANIC IN THE STORY AND BUENA NOCHES MEANS GOOD NIGHT IN SPANISH. THE 'ARRA' I WILL EXPLAIN NEXT CHP. SO PLEASE R&R!**

**CATHY: WAIT! YOU SAID IN A MINUT. . .( W TIES UP CATHY)**

**W:BYE!

* * *

**

**FRIENDS:**

**JANCE, ALEX, SUE, NIKKI, ****JAZ & SANDY ALL 14 AND LOVES ANIME BUT SUE AND NIKKI A LITTLE CRAZY.**

**FAMILY: **

**MOM & DAD LOVES :EACH OTHER, MARIA AND ME AND DECORATING. JOBS: MOM IS ASEMSTRESS & DAD IS ACARPENTER**

**MARIA: 12, LOVES: TO FIGHT AND HIT ME AND ****FASHION**


	6. Virbrava Love

**WN: Hey y'all! I am surprised I have got # 6 out. At the end of this chp., I will explain the 'arra' but by that time you will already figure it out. So enjoy! **

**Virbrava Love**

**In the morning: **

**Be-e-ep, Be-e-ep, Be-ep,**

_**Dang alarm.**_

**I slammed the alarm off and looked at the clock. It said 7:00 o'clock.**

_**I have to get up now or I will be late for the mall with Cynthia.**_

"**Wake-up Shocky. Today's Saturday and you are coming with me to the mall."**

"**Pikaaaa", yawned Shocky as he was trying to get up.**

**I took a shower and changed into a jean, knee-high skirt and white V-shaped shirt with sequins around the neck. I wore a pink small jacket that ends at the top of my stomach and ties into a bow. **

**"Mom! Could you do my hair please", I shouted through her bedroom door.**

**"I am coming sweetie", called mom.**

******I waited for a few minutes and my mom came out and did my hair. My hair was in a half ponytail.**

******"Thanks mamma!"**

******"Your welcome. Now get ready to go."**

******I walked in my room and saw Shocky waiting for me.**

"**Pika, pikachu", exclaimed Shocky.**

"**I know this outfit is so cute and it took me forever to find it!"**

**Then, Shocky turned to his keychain form. I placed him on my skirt pocket.**

"**Sorry Shocky but I can't risk anyone seeing you. Can you still see though?"**

"**Pikachu", saying it could see.**

"**Good!"**

**I ran down downstairs and grabbed a bowl and was eating my cereal when Maria came in.**

"**Why aren't you watching those silly cartoons you watch every Saturday", asked Maria with attitude.**

"**Hey you watch those silly shows too like Mew Mew Power and Pokemon and I am recording them so I can go to the mall with Cynthia. So ha!"**

"**No I do not! Well not as much as you do and I want to go to the mall too! Mommy! I want to go to the mall with Cathy", yelled Maria at the top of her lungs.**

"**But Maria", says mom with a sad child tone, "Weren't you coming to help me in work today?"**

"**B-but! But! Oh fine! I will go but next time I want to go with Cathy!"**

**She stormed off to get ready for work.**

"**Thank mamma", I whisper in her ear.**

"**Anytime." She went off to pack up all her things for work.**

**Ding-Dong**

_**That must be her!**_

**I ran to the door and opened to find a more happy Cynthia waiting for me.**

"**Hey, shall we get started now", she asked.**

**She was wearing a blue spaghetti shirt with white clouds on it and black jean pants with a long chain hanging. Her hair was up in a bun.**

"**Lets go!"**

**At the mall:**

"**Wow look at that! They have number three of Tokyo Mew Mew! I am going to buy it!"**

**We were in the bookstore in the manga section. I grabbed the manga book and bought it.**

"**Cathy can you hurry up! I will like to go look at some clothes, please", exclaimed Cynthia who was trying to wait patiently at the entrance of the store.**

"**Fine but can we have a snack first. I am starting to get hungry", I asked Cynthia.**

"**O-kay. To tell you the truth, I am hungry too."**

**We both started to laugh really hard while walking to the food court.**

"**Were do you want to go", asked Cynthia.**

"**What about the ice cream parlor?"**

"**Yeah, I would like some ice cream."**

**We went to the ice cream parlor and were in line when this cute boy comes up to me.**

"**Hey, if you want I can buy y'all 's ice creams for ya'll. I have enough money."**

"**Thanks", thanked Cynthia, "could you get me a vanilla with sprinkles."**

"**Sure", he answered, "and you?"**

**I could barely speak, "I would like a Brarro", saying 'Brarro' in a high pitch voice."**

"**What was that", he asked with bewilderment.**

"**Brarro. I mean chocolate please."**

**_Why am I talking like a flygon? _I wondered.**

"**By the way, my name is Jessie and next year I will be in 9th in John Austin high school."**

"**Wow", called Cynthia, "We are going to that school too, right Cathy." I nodded my head trying not to speak.**

**He looked at me, "I can't wait to see you there."**

**I started to blush so much that I had to look at a mirror to make sure he didn't see me blushing.**

**When I looked, I saw two yellow-green antennas sticking out of my head and a yellow-green tail with two green diamonds outlined in black popped out.**

_**What!**_

"**I have to go to the restroom. Bye!"**

**I ran to the restrooms were I was lucky no one was there.**

"**Rey", I cried to my PCD, "Rey! Why am I having antennas and a tail when I didn't changed! Rey answer NOW!**

"**Ok, ok. I hear you", Rey's voice came out of the PCD, "Were you going something that you usually don't do?"**

"**Well a meet this boy and I thought he was cute and he was being so nice and I started to blush really hard . ."**

"**I know what happened", he interrupted, " When one of you, that were fused, do something that is not in your nature, like you liking boys, you turn to, in your case, the pre-evolution of flygon, virbrava."**

"**What! So if I have feelings for some guy, I turn to a virbrava like Zoey turns to a cat!"**

"**Yeah and do the same thing you do to change back from flygon with virbrava."**

"**Oh, great."**

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

"**That is the pokedex, you better see that. Talk to you later."**

"**Wait", but he already hanged up.**

"**Man! Pokedex."**

**The pokedex opened and showed a picture of a virbrava.**

"**Virbrava, the vibration pokemon. This ground/dragon pokemon's wings have not yet complete the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful for generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating."**

"**At least I didn't grow wings . . .", but as I said that two pairs of green diagonal wings outlined in black popped out of my back.**

"**O-o-h, those must come out later."**

**I closed my eyes and returned virbrava to its poke'ball.**

**When I open my eyes, I was back to normal.**

"**I will have to get use to this."**

**Then, Shocky popped out of my pocket in his tiny form. **

"**Pika, pikachu, chu!" cried shocky that was, "Cathy! There is a shadow pokemon in the food court!"**

"**What?"**

**Many screams came from the food court including Jessie's and Cynthia's. **

"**Ok, lets go and see what is ruining my mall", I exclaimed while running out to the food court. **

"**Pika!"

* * *

**

**Cathy: I am speaking like a flygon now! Man, I don't like this.**

**W: Hey you only make flygon sounds and grow wings, a tail and antennas when you are having feelings. . . **

**Cathy: Ok! They know already.**

**Jessie: I like your little tail and antennas though. ( In here he knows about her tail and stuff but in the story, no.)**

**Cathy: Oh Jessie! ( Her tail and antennas pop out)**

**W: Uh Cathy. ( pointing to tail and antennas)**

**Cathy: AHH! ( runs away)**

**Jessie: Cathy it's ok. ( runs after her)**

**W: Ooo-kay. Well, thank you for reading! Please review! See y'all!

* * *

**

**Jessie:**

**14**

**Love: reading, ice cream.**

**Likes: Cathy**


	7. A Jolteon Pal

**WN: HEY Y'ALL! Today's is way cool! Cathy almost faints! **

**Cathy: Why do you say 'cool' when I almost faint!**

**WN: Cause something cool happens when you are about to faint. Well, you do for a few. I hope y'all like it.**

**New Jolteon Pal**

**When I reach the food court, it was almost empty excepted the ice cream parlor with the people waiting for ice cream a while ago were being attacked by a giant clam with several spikes on its shell. In the center, a black ball with evil eyes and mouth were shown. There was a large spike on top of it head.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

"**Pokedex"**

**The PCD changed to a pokedex and had the shadow pokemon picture on the screen.**

"**Cloyster, the bivalve pokemon is a water/ice pokemon is capable of swimming the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This pokemon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system."**

"**Ok, watch out for the spikes then."**

**Then, Cloyster turned its eyes from the people to me.**

'_**Cause I am part pokemon, those pokemon can sense me near and want to battle me. Great.**_

**The people in the line ran excepted Jessie and Cynthia.**

"**Y'all run okay. I will distract it."**

_**That won't be that hard. I already got his attention. **_

"**Hey giant clam, watch out for the sushi bar!"**

**It was way mad at that and sucked up loads of air.**

_**Oh, no. It's about to use those spikes.**_

**I close my eyes and covered my head when it was about to do Spike Cannon. The next minute, I was pushed on the floor. I look up to see Jessie on top of me.**

"**Hey what are doing? You could of got hurt", cried Jessie while getting off me.**

"**I d-don't know. I-I thought I c-could take it."**

"**Well, try not to do it again, ok."**

"**Ok." _I don't think I can keep that promise._**

"**Cloyster!" **

**A beam of ice shot off cloyster and froze Jessie to the wall, unconscious. **

"**Jessie! Ok you will get it now buddy!"**

**It changed its target to Cynthia and did another spike cannon. **

" **Ahh", yelled Cynthia dodging that attack.**

"**Cynthia leaves now!"**

"**I can't", she answered, and "I won't go and let you stay to have all the fun, can I."**

"**Oh Cynthia", I said weeping.**

"**Let's go and have fun doing this!"**

**Then, Cynthia's back of her neck was glowing. I say a lighting bolt shape on her neck.**

**_Is that her mark? _I wonder. _Only one way to find out!_**

"**Flygon Alteration!"**

**Cynthia stayed there in surprise and shock.**

**The flygon poke'ball popped out of my hand and engulfed me in light. After that, I was in my flygon outfit with my flygon wings and tail.**

"**Cynthia, you are just like me. You could change too. **

**Don't worry. The words will come to you."**

"**Right, but no words are coming to my mind."**

"**Try to get it there. I know you can find them."**

**I looked to cloyster, "Hey clammy, you are so slow that a sea slug would win a race against you!"**

"**Cloy, Cloyster!" stating its anger.**

"**Cloyster", attacking with ice beam that had pin me to a poll. **

"**Uh . . . that hurts a lot", I whispered. I remembered that flygon are extremely weak against ice attacks. **

_**I just had to be a ground and dragon type that is both weak of ice attacks. Man, I am a goner. **_

**I was trying to keep my eyes open when I heard, "Jolteon Alteration!"**

**Cynthia's POV**

"**_Jolteon_ Alteration!"**

_**Why did I say that?**_

**I hold up my hand and a black poke'ball came out. It had a sparkling lighting bolt in front with glowing sparks sparking out of it and around it. The poke'ball engulfed me in a yellowish gold light.**

**_What is happening? _I wondered. **

**I can feel a pair of spiky ears pop out of my head and a spiky tail pop out. My clothes were changing too. When the light faded, I looked down.**

"**Wow, cool!"**

**I was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that was three inches above my knee. There were sequins around my neck and bottom of the sleeves. It was a yellowish orange color. My high heels were yellow with a black outline and sequins around the ankle. My bristly yellow hair was in a black bow holding two strands of hair.**

**On top of my head were two bristly pointy yellow ears and behind me was a yellow short bristly tail.**

"**Cool but how could I do this, Cathy. Cathy?"**

**Cathy was bare breathing and trying to stay awake when her eyes closed.**

"**Noo! What can I do?"**

**Cloyster then attacked with Spike Cannon again.**

"**I wish I could attack back. I am so mad!"**

**With that, my hair and tail started to bristle up. **

**A million pins shot out of my hair and tail and some broke the ice on Cathy and she fell on the floor.**

**Cathy's POV**

**I woke up with a thud. I found my self on the floor surrounded by broken ice looking on a girl in a yellow dress with jolteon ears and a tail. **

"**Cynthia, is that you?"**

"**Yea, I am like you are but a jolteon. I love jolteon!"**

"**Awesome! You are my new teammate! Could we first deal with clammy here?"**

"**Yeah! Let's do it!"**

**We came together and looked at cloyster. **

**I called and did a little pose with my hands in a V-shape and arms crossed, **

"**Flygon's", **

**she called did her little pose with one hand like mine but has her head tilted and a shoulder up and arms not crossed, **

"**And Jolteon's", **

**we both called, **

"**Powers shall kick your pokemon butt!" **

**WN: I hope y'all liked that.**

**Cathy: I am so happy that Cynthia is a teammate!**

**WN: # 8 is coming so I will try to get it done.**

**Please Review!**

**  
**


	8. The Clammy Fight

**WN: HEY Y'ALL! I had a non inspiration time and it took me a whole five days to get over it but I am out of it now and I am my kid self again ( jumps for joy). Yeah! Enjoy! (I want to saysorry for the dumb title)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shadow pokemon or pokemonbut do own the charaters. I hope I did that right.**

**The Clammy Fight**

**Still at the mall:**

**We stand there in our little poses when Cynthia asks, "What do we do now?"**

"**Cloyster", it did another ice beam on us but we dodged it.**

"**Hello, we attack it! We just need to figure how it beat it fast before Jessie wakes up."**

"**Oh," dodging another ice beam, "that is how it is huh."**

"**No", I screamed, "it is not like that! I . . . don't . . . Wait isn't Cloyster part water. So you can take it."**

"**Okay! I am on it", she stand her ground.**

"**Thunderbolt."**

**A large bolt of lighting shot out of Cynthia's hair and on to Cloyster.**

**It was way damaged. It could barley move.**

"**Good job! One more should do it."**

**Cynthia got ready for another Thunderbolt, "Thunderbolt!"**

"**Cloyster", it put up a barrier around it that made the Thunderbolt miss.**

"**How", asked Cynthia, "Can it do that?" **

"**Yeah, cause it knows Protect that as it says, protects it."**

**A loud, sonar came out of Cloyster and hit Cynthia. **

"**Uh . . . I am very confused . . . who am I", asked Cynthia as she wobbled back and forth. She was hit by Supersonic attack.**

"**Cynthia, try to snap out of it", I told her, "Try one of your attacks!"**

"**Okay. . . Thunderbolt!"**

**She missed Cloyster by a mile and hit me instead. After the attack, I saw I was not hurt.**

**_I am glad I am part ground so electrical attacks don't hurt me._ **

"**Pin Missile", a million pins shot out of her hair and hit a plastic table that shot back at her, "Ouch that hurts."**

"**Uh . . . Cathy, I think I am not confused any more."**

"**Good. Now we can stop this bad pokemon once and for all. I will distract it when you go for the attack."**

**I waved my hands, "Hey big purple clam, I bet you can't get me because you are so slow!"**

**Cloyster then did a dozen ice beams a second and I tried to dodge everyone.**

**_Don't hit me. Don't hit me!_ I asked really hard.**

"**Thunderbolt", she did a direct hit that made Cloyster faint.**

"**Cynthia, purify that shadow pokemon!"**

"**Okay! Pure ball, go!"**

**The same blue and white ball that came out of my hand in my battle with houndour came out of Cynthia's. She threw the pure ball at cloyster.**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, & click!**

**Then, the pure ball vanished.**

"**Yea! Yea! We did it", we both screamed in unison.**

"**Yeah you did, but the next will be harder with new risks involved", said a scary voice in a dark corner of the food court.**

"**Well we will win with anything that stands in our way of saving our world and the pokemon world", I shouted.**

"**Yeah", Cynthia replied, "We will kick all bad guy butts!"**

"**Watch your mouths now. Those words will cost your lives. Well, maybe not yours, little flygon. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha", then the voice vanished.**

"**What do you mean by that!"**

"**He is already gone Cathy", Jessie then made a groaned. **

"**Cathy, how do we turn back?"**

"**You have to dream of returning Jolteon", she was looking at me funny, "Hey I know it's dumb but trust me."**

**Cynthia closed her eyes then a yellow light surrounded her and when it vanished she was back in her old clothes. I also changed back.**

"**Great everything's back to normal except the mall is so trashed now."**

"**Don't worry about that", as Rey came out of no where, "Shocky can clean this up in a few seconds and here you go." He handed her a PCD.**

"**Cathy will explain to you everything later today but now I need to see where the shadow pokemon are coming from", Rey walks away when, "Oh yeah, my name is Rey and I will meet you later tonight." Then, he disappeared. **

"**Who is that hottie", asked Cynthia.**

"**I will you tell later but what about sleeping over my house to tell you everything?"**

"**Yeah", jumping up in the air, "That would be cool! A pokemon sleepover!"**

**I covered her mouth, "Hey, this is a secret and if people knew, we would have more problems than just battling the shadow pokemon."**

"**Right", nodding her head. **

"**Hey what happened", Jessie was standing up, "Why does my head hurt?"**

"**You . . . just . . ." thinking of a way to answer him, "just . . . hit your head on . . . the . . . wall when everyone was running."**

"**Well, is it gone?"**

"**Yeah, it is gone and won't come back."**

"**Oh. I feel sorry for it. It felt sad some how like it was not it self."**

**_Why would he feel that? _I wondered.**

"**Okay", exclaimed Cynthia, "where will we get ice cream now?"**

"**I know an ice cream parlor right close to this mall. It is a fifteen minute walk", we walked to the entrance door.**

**Outside of Mall:**

**When we were almost there, I sprained my ankle. **

"**OW!"**

"**Here. You can't walk on that ankle. Let me help you", I was one minute on the floor in pain and the next, on Jessie's back.**

"**O.O", cried Cynthia as I was given a piggy back ride.**

"**Shut it! I am in pain here."**

**We walked and I piggy backed to the ice cream parlor and finally got our vanilla with and Brarro . . . I mean chocolate.

* * *

**

**Cathy: I love this Chp! **

**Cynthia: Me too! (Hugs Cathy)**

**Cathy: Yeah! (Hugs back)**

**W: There is so much friendship here. Please review and wait for #9 **


	9. Coke & Kissing

WN: I am so sorry that this one is late but I think I might put up chp. every week or less. This one will show my crazy side. I am usually quiet and nice but when I get hyperactive, I go crazy. I might not put it so well in here. Enjoy!

**Coke & Kissing**

****

**At Home:**

"**Where is she", as I was walking back and forth in the kitchen of my house drinking Coke Cola.**

"**Can you stop that", asked my little sis Maria, "you are just going to put a hole in the floor."**

"**I don't care! I can't wait for Cindy (Cynthia's nickname) to come!"**

"**Well, then stop drinking Coke or you will turn to your crazy side", she said mean like.**

"**I DON'T HAVE I CRAZY SIDE", I screamed, "well, maybe I do, but I love Coke."**

**Ding- Dong! The doorbell rang. **

"**Yeah! She is HERE", I ran to the front door and open to find Cindy holding all her sleeping stuff.**

"**Cathy! I am happy to see you, again", we bear hugged each other.**

"**Come on Cindy lets go upstairs", I pulled my best friend to my room.**

"**Bye Mom", called Cindy to her mom, "Hey Cathy, stop pulling so hard. Did you drink Coke just now?"**

"**Hey how did you know", I asked confused.**

"**I am just good at that."**

**My Room:**

"**Shocky, you can come out now", the yellow mouse popped out in its normal form and into Cindy's arms.**

"**He is so cute", as she was hugging him to bit and to my surprise, he loved it.**

"**His name is Shocky. He is a robot pikachu that can sense shadow pokemon that are near. He comes in three forms. Tiny", Shocky became 3 inches tall, "keychain", he became a just a head, "and normal", he turn back to his 1' 4'' size. **

"**Wow! Can I have him", I grabbed him, "No! He is mine, Mine, Mine, and Mine! Because, I got him first."**

"**Ok, ok, don't have a cow. I understand. If I got him, I would keep him too. What are shadow pokemon? Are they like in the GameCube game?"**

"**Yeah, they are just the same. We need to purify them and send them back to the poke'world before they cause trouble. We are like the super heroines of the pokemon world", I did a super hero pose on top of the bed, "And in addition, the thing that Rey gave you is a PCD. It is a Communicator, cell phone and pokedex in one you just need to call out what you want and it will change to it."**

"**Cool", she said in awe, "Who is this Rey any way?"**

"**All I know is that he is from the pokemon world and he tried to stop Team Snagem and Aurora. Team Aurora is people trying to destroy the atmosphere by using shadow pokemon. Their Dark Gun creates shadow pokemon. Professor Karen tried to stop them by making people mixed with pokemon DNA to purify the shadows. That's where we come in."**

"**And I have jolteon DNA in me and you have flygon's", said Cindy as she was jumping on my bed and I joined her.**

**_I wonder how Jessie would think about me as a pokemon. _My virbrava antennas and tail popped out and Cindy was staring at me but I did not notice. _He might think I am weird and should go to the crazy house. Well, I should go there any way. I am crazy enough and it would be way fun! _**

**I, then, notice Cindy staring at me, "W-what is it?"**

"**You have yellow antennas and a tail."**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot", touching my antennas, "When you feel the opposite of your nature your ears and tail pops out but I get my pre-evolution and my wings are late" , then my wings pop out, "there they go. They mostly pop out when I get . . . uh . . . emotional as I want to call it."**

"**Ok, so if I act lazy or carefree then my jolteon ears and tail will pop out. Cool! I want to try!"**

**Cindy closed her and lay on my bed doing nothing for almost an hour when her jolteon ears and tail popped out.**

"**Man that was hard. I will find another way to do that. How do make it go away?"**

"**You just do the same with when you where in battle."**

"**Great, I don't want to lose them now so how about watching a DVD with your laptop."**

"**Ok. . . " **

**Then Maria knocked on the door, "Cathy I want to play with you!"**

"**No! We want to be with no popular snobby babies", I knew she was the most popular girls in 6th grade. All the boys wanted to go out with her. They never do because they have to past my test and the never did. My test is very hard. Even if she is mean, I will still look out for my sissy. **

"**I am NOT a BABY! I am a teen."**

"**No, you are a pre-teen, pre-teen, pre-teen and we want to watch this movie so SHUT UP!"**

"**AHH", she stormed off and we got ready to see the first Inuyasha move.**

"**Why don't we give us a name like in Tokyo Mew Mew", I asked.**

"**Yeah, but what?"**

"**Well, we are part pokemon so Poke' something and we are girls so what about gals."**

"**What if boys join us?"**

"**Well, they have to deal." We both laughed.**

"**Yeah! Could we give ourselves nicknames to save our secret identity like I would be . . . Jolt'Gal and you will be Fly'Gal!"**

"**So, we will use the first part of the pokemon's name?"**

"**Yup", nodding her head up and down.**

"**Awesome! Good idea, Jolt'Gal." **

**Then, we heard some knocks on the window. **

"**Hey that might be Rey. He did say he was meeting us later", I went to the window.**

"**Yeah, but how does he know where your house is? Is he a stalker?"**

"**No, he just knows things, I think."**

**I opened the window to see no one there, "Hey Rey. Where are you? Are you a stalker? You know I can slap you later if you don't come out, NOW!"**

"**Meet me at the tiny playground", then he left.**

_**Hmm. That did not sound like Rey but it did sound familiar. I guess we should go.**_

"**Hey Cindy, lose the ears and tail we are going to walk Spot", Spot was my chubby Beagle that we rarely walked but love.**

"**What about Rey?"**

"**We will meet him on our walk", I ran down stairs (without the tail and antennas) and got Spot's leash and Spot while Cindy tried to catch up.**

"**Man, Cathy. Please no more Coke for you", but I already drank a whole can of Coke.**

"**Let's go, Jolt'Gal!"**

**Outside: **

"**Spot are you happy that we are walking you", he was not paying attention because he was smelling everything.**

"**I cannot believe your mom let us go out so late", it was past 8 o'clock (in is close to summer so the sun is out longer).**

"**I know but I brought Spot and I have my cell phone and we can deal with anything, right Jolt'Gal?"**

"**Yeah you are right, Fly'Gal", we both laughed so hard.**

**In a distance, a small figure was following the two friends. **

"**We are here", we were looking at tiny playground with only a two set swing, a small castle, and white sand on the floor. Around it, there were two wooden benches and a picnic table with a small barbeque. The weird thing about it is even if it was so small. We still had fun in it. We call it the park.**

"**I don't see any one Cathy", she was right. No one was there. **

"**That is weird, he said to come here or did mean another small playground?"**

**The floor turned glassy and cold and the rest of the park covered in ice.**

**Spot started to growl really loud. **

"**What is it boy", I tried to calm him down but he kept on growling and barking.**

"**He senses something bad near by", called Cindy, "and I do too. Don't you?"**

**I closed my eyes and felt a force close to us but another, more powerful one, in the bayou. **

**From the sky, a gigantic black and white snowball with black horns and icy blue eyes floated down in front of us.**

"**Lets do this, Jolt'Gal", we got ready to change to our pokemon forms.**

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT", cried Maria from behind. We turned around and saw her standing in fear of the shadow pokemon in front of us.**

"**Oh, no, Maria is here so we can't change to our pokemon form. What do we do Cathy?"**

**Spot got out of my grip and ran to the bayou barking.**

"**Uh . . . Cindy can you take care of that", pointing to the snowball, "I will be right back." I ran after my dog.**

"**Wait . . . Uh . . . Ok, I guess I have to think of something quick to save mine and Maria's life without her know who I am."**

**The snowball did a beam of ice aiming for Maria but Cindy got her.**

"**This is going to be tough."**

**Bayou: **

"**Spot, come back", I chased Spot 'till I caught his leash.**

"**Hey, why did you do that now?" I tied him up to a fence post so he could not run anymore.**

"**You are clueless aren't you? That is cute."**

"**Who are you", I stood up looking around.**

**The next minute, I was push to the floor with my hand and legs locked so I could not move them. I looked up to see a dark red haired boy with dark red eyes on top of me hold my hands and feet down. **

"**Well, you fell into my trap, little flygon. I am called Derrick and I will love to know your name", he came close to my face and kissed me in the lips.**

**I pushed him off, "Eww! You nasty. Why did you do that?"**

"**Cause I wanted to, see", he was grinning at the prize he just won.**

**He had red fan shaped wings and a long blue and red tail. On top of his head was a pair of three blue spikes in a grass arrangement. He wore a red and blue jacket with a white t-shirt. He wore blue jeans and red and blue shoes. He was floating in the air with wings flapping.**

**_Is he one of us? I hope not._**

"**Well, I will teach you a lesson in manners. Flygon Alteration", I transform into my Flygon form.**

"**You are so cute in you little dress."**

"**SHUT IT! I will make sure your nasty mouth in closed permit."**

**I got in my pose, "Fly'Gal's power shall kick your stinky butt!"

* * *

**

**Derrick: I am finally out! Ha, ha, ha! (I write my story in a book and he was in it for a long time)**

**(Everyone and the W walk away)**

**Derrick: Hey, where are y'all going! I just got here!**

**Cathy: Yeah and got my mouth too!**

**Derrick: That was a yummy kiss too.**

**Cathy: (throws up)**

**W: I will try to forget that. Cindy hit him every time he says anything nasty in here, ok.**

**Cindy: I will be happy to do that.**

**Cathy: And keep him away from me!**

**Derrick: I know you love me, baby. (Gets close to Cathy)**

**Cathy: Cindy!**

**Cindy: Already on it. (bang) (hit on head)**

**Derrick: Ow . . . stop it.**

**W: I am happy that that is settle. See y'all next time. **


	10. Flaming Transformation

**WN: Hey y'all! I was having a hard time with this one and I am happy I finally finish it and I am on #10 already, cool! I just got the new TMM book. The A La Mode one and I am so happy! Enjoy! Pika!**

**Flaming Transformation**

**Bayou:**

"**Do you really think you can beat me", said Derrick.**

**Then my PCD sounded like it was rebooting and started to beep.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

"**Pokedex"**

**The PCD opened up and showed a red and blue dragon with the same wings as Derrick on the screen.**

"**Salamence, the dragon pokemon. After many longs years, this dragon/flying pokemon's cellular structure under went a sudden mutation to grow wings. When angered, it loses all thought and rampages out of control."**

"**That sucks."**

"**So baby, you should do as I say or I will go on destroying stuff."**

"**Yeah right, I will never, ever do any thing you say because I am not afraid of you, you mutated lizard."**

**Derrick started to look angry and then was creepy calm again.**

"**You know, chicky. You always get the other shadow pokemon angry and you win at the end but this time I will win."**

"**Yeah right, Dragon Breath", I knew he was part dragon so he was weak against dragon attacks. Without breaking a sweat, he moves out of the way at no time at all.**

"**I knew you were going to use that attack. You are not clueless after all. But one thing", he flew closer to me, "I know dragon attacks too."**

"**You do?" I tried to back away but he was ready to attack.**

"**Dragon Claw", he hit with a swipe of glowing claws. He hit me right on. It hurt badly.**

"**Uh . . ." I lay on the floor in pain.**

"**What do you say now?"**

"**I say . . ." I swipe my long tail behind his legs and tripped him, "forget buddy!"**

"**You cannot get me", he stood up, "in the sky . . . Fly!"**

**He flew high to the sky and dove back down at me but I dodged it. He did it several times.**

_**I have to fly or I am a sitting duck!**_

"**You are not the only one to fly", I flapped my wings and in a few seconds, I was up in the air and a cloud of dust behind me.**

"**Pretty good for your first time, baby, but you can't deal with a master."**

"**I see no master here, just a loser."**

**He was angry for a little longer now, then creepy calm. **

"**Let's see who is the smart one here", then he vanished out of nowhere.**

"**Where did that slime ball go?"**

**Out of nowhere, I felt a tug on my tail. I look down to see no one there.**

**I looked around and then I was pull downward toward and slam to the ground.**

**I finally looked up to find Derrick floating in front of me grinning so happily. **

"**H-how . . . how d-did you do that", I sat there in bewilderment.**

"**Just a thing all Team Aurora members can do."**

"**Y-you are from Team Aurora. H-how did you become part pokemon when you are the bad guy?"**

"**Simple. I secretly was one of Prof. Karen's experiments on pokemon DNA fusing and there are three more of us." **

"**WHAT! There are three more of you evil pokemon losers", he started to steam up and his eyes were ruby red.**

"**Oh, no! That is Rage! I have to get away", I ran back to the park but he blocked the path.**

"**I have to fly out", I flapped my wings and a sandstorm started to form around me.**

_**Oh yeah, I can create sandstorms by just flapping my wings.**_

"**Sandstorm", the sandstorm grew strong and I could not see.**

"**Ahh", I was trapped in my own sandstorm 'till I finally got the courage to open my eyes again and say everything red. Red globes covered my eyes. I could see in the sandstorm now.**

**I saw Derrick trying to fight the sandstorm and he was not winning. **

"**Where are you! That is cheating. Agh!"**

"**I give . . . up. I will be back, chicky", with that, he vanished.**

"**Coolie, I beat him!"**

"**EEK!" I heard Maria's scream from the park.**

"**I am coming Maria", I flew, with my sandstorm, to the park.**

**At Park:**

**_Where is Cathy?_ Cindy had been playing tag with the snowball when finally her PCD 'rebooted'.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

"**What is that annoying beeping", asked Maria irritated by all of the dodging and jumping.**

"**It is nothing", she put her behind the picnic table (which is a bad place to hid), "Just stay here, ok?"**

"**Ooookay"**

**Cindy turned around to face the evil snowball.**

"**Pokedex, I think"**

**Her bracelet turned to a pokedex and had a picture of the pokemon on the screen.**

"**Glalie, the face pokemon. This ice pokemon can freely control ice. Therefore, it can instantly freeze its foes solid or moisture in the atmosphere." **

"**Oh great. I can't beat it if it is all ice." **

"**What do you mean by 'beat it' ", asked Maria when she over heard Cindy.**

"**I-I mean . . . uh . . .", then a large sandstorm appeared.**

"**What is happing now?" said an annoyed Maria.**

**I appeared out of the sandstorm as a superhero.**

"**Don't worry", I called out as the sandstorm diminishes, "Fly'Gal is here to kick some pokemon butt!"**

"**Fly'Gal? That is the worst super hero name on the planet", looking at a green dressed girl with green hair, wings, and a tail, "and that outfit looks like it should be in the Ugliest Hall of Lame."**

**I was ready to yell at Maria 'till she when deaf. _However, I have do deal with the snowball here. _**

"**Whatever, do you want help or what", she never answered that because Glalie did an Ice Beam at Maria, again. I pushed Maria to the icy floor. _Why does it keep attacking her? Could she be a Poke'Gal? _Then, I ran to Cindy.**

"**Sandstorm', another sandstorm appeared and surrounded Cindy and me.**

"**Hey", I whispered to Cindy, "turn to Jolt'Gal now."**

"**Right, Jolteon Alteration", she transform to her Jolteon form.**

"**Where are you, Cathy, Cindy?"**

"**Thunderbolt", Jolt'Gal shocked the snowball with an electric thunderbolt.**

"**Who are you", she staring at a girl in a yellow dress and spiky ears and tail.**

"**I am the shocking Jolt'Gal", she winked at her and jumped to dodge another ice beam.**

"**Well, that is a better outfit that 'Fly'Gal' over there", Glalie did a blizzard attack that made it hard to see.**

"**Uh . . . where is everyone", Maria did not know that Glalie was right in front of her to do a powerful crunch attack to finish her off.**

**I saw its trick in the binding snow and went in to take the attack, "Maria!"**

**I took a direct hit and was on the floor. Glalie was not pleased with this and an ice beam shot. I was pinned to the floor and fading fast. **

"**Cathy, is that that you" she was lining there in shock.**

"**Yeah . . . just know I will . . . always . . . protect my little . . . sissy."**

"**Cathy", she stood up and her left leg was glowing amber red.**

"**Maria is one of us", she was confused, "Maria say what comes to your head."**

_**Cathy said to do say what came to my head, I found my self a pokemon, and it should do the same with her.**_

"**Flareon Alteration!"**

**Maria's POV:**

**A red ball popped out of my right hand and it had a glittering flame on the front with fire sparks spreading around the ball. I was covered in a blinding ruby red light. **

**I felt things coming out of my head like ears and another thing like a tail coming out. The whole time I didn't felt scared. I felt almost enlightened. **

**After the light faded, "Ahh!" I was wearing a hot one-strap shirt with my thin belly showing and at the end of it, it had amber stones as a beautiful frill. My mini skirt had that same beautiful frill. My high heels had a red bow with the amber stone on each one. **

**My half pony, ultra curly hair was a creamy yellow and in a large red bow. With my hair, a pair of fluffy, red ears was there. My large, fluffy tail was in a flame shape. **

"**Oh-my-goodness . . . I look so . . . CUTE!"**

**While I changed, the transformation had melted the ice off Cathy and she was in a state of shock.**

**Cathy POV: **

"**W-w-what", I finally spoke.**

"**I am ready to fight", she turned to Glalie while we were still staring at what just happened.**

**She stood in an 'I am disappointed of you' position, "Flareon's power shall whip your bad guy butt", she did a whipping motion saying that.**

**_Oh great._ I thought.

* * *

**

**Maria: I am glad I am a Poke'Gal cause someone needed to make this group look fabulous.**

**Cathy: I will show you something beautiful to me. You SHUTTING UP! (Goes to beat up Maria.)**

**Cindy: Calm down Cathy. (Holding back Cathy) Do not have you feathers. . . I mean . . . uh . . . what do you have that you cannot have in a bunch?**

**Cathy: I do not know. (She stopped trying to beat up Maria)**

**Derrick: I do not care what is in a bunch just as long as it is Cathy's. (Walks to Cathy)**

**Cathy: Cindy!**

**Cindy: (hits Derrick on the head)**

**Derrick: Ouch!**

**W: I am glad y'all are reading and I hope y'all liked it. I will get right on #11.**

**Bye!**


	11. Friendly Feathers

**WN: Hey y'all! I am sorry that this one came VERY late but it was so busy at home that I did not have enough time to write it. This Chp has a new thing I just made up of having songs in the story to help get the feel of the event that is happening. It will start with the name of the song and the end with (Ends) that will say when the song ends. It might say (Songs begins) when it is repeated. The lyrics to the song will be in my page.**

**Please Enjoy! Pika!**

**Friendly Feathers**

****

**At Park:**

**I stared at Maria then asked, "Why you?"**

**"Got a problem with it!"**

**"Yeah! My sissy cannot be a Poke'Gal! This is not fair", glalie attacked with an ice beam at Maria.**

**"I will handle it", she jumped out of the way, "You, amateurs, will see a pro take care of this."**

**"Humph", I sat there angry at what she said.**

**(Trouble by Pink)**

**"Here I go, Fire Spin", a funnel of blazing flames trapped the pokemon.**

**Glalie could still attack and then split into millions of Glalie that surrounded Maria.**

**"Uh", she was thinking of what to do, "I remember now!" She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding the real one. When she did, "Fire Spin", she surrounded glalie in another funnel of fire.**

**"See aren't I the greatest", she bragged.**

**"Yeah . . . right"**

**"What did you say, Cathy?" She stared at me.**

**"Hey, it's Fly'Gal! You have such bad hearing problems."**

**"WHAT! That is so-o-o much better", then the fire spin surrounding glalie disappeared and attacked Maria from behind.**

**(Ends)**

**"Ah!" She was knocked down.**

**"Maria!" I ran to her.**

**"Thunderbolt" Jolt'Gal had fired a thunderbolt and got the glalie's attention.**

**"Maria, come on get up! You are the only one that can beat it. Stand up already!"**

**"You talk just like a parrot you know that", she was standing up, "loud and annoying."**

**"I am so glad you are ok", I was squeezing her tight.**

**"Hey, I have to finish this, and I can't breath."**

**"Right", I let go of her and she stared at glalie.**

**(Song begins)**

**"You have done a lot of bad things tonight", glalie did an ice beam and she dodged it, "The one thing I can NEVER forget is that you tried to hurt my sister when I am the only one to hurt her and THAT makes me MAD!"**

**Her eyes turned red like Derrick's but hers had more control in them. A hot flame surrounded her, "Rage!"**

**She was continually punched glalie hard and I mean it must really hurt. It jumped back and tried shook it off but was still in pain. Then, it did crunch attack. It bit her right in the arm. Nevertheless, that made her madder.**

**"That is what's cool about rage when controlled", I spoke out, "Other attacks just make it stronger and stronger."**

**Maria was so mad now she threw it high in the air and jumped to kick it harder to the sand that felt like concrete.**

**It was out like a light, "Now time to take out the trash!"**

**"Pure Ball" and the same ball that came out of Jolt'Gal and my hands came out of Maria's. She threw the ball and glalie went in.**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle & click. The pure ball vanished.**

**(Ends)**

**"Yeah Maria! You did it", I went to hug Maria but she moved out the way and I landed face first on the floor.**

**"Yeah I did, but do you think I want to be a freak like you", I was about to cry, "Ha, ha, ha! You fell for it! I knew I could get you. I always do."**

**"WHAT! You were lying to me", I was SO mad now, "Ahh! I just want to hurt you SO bad", I started to chase her around the park as we use to do a year ago with everybody in our street, that are gone, now.**

**"I miss everybody", I sat down on the bench sad, not just pretending to be sad this time.**

**"Me too", Maria sat with me and so did Jolt'Gal.**

**"You better not be like that ever time you gals win a battle or you will never want to battle again", Rey comes out with a PCD in his hand and gave it to Maria, "Here you go Flare'Gal. Your own PCD."**

**"Hm . . . Flare'Gal . . . I like it. It is way better that Fly'Gal", she looked at me and grab the PCD.**

**"I am going to HURT you", I ran after her.**

**"I need you to be here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, ok", I stopped chasing her and looked at him confused.**

**"Why", I asked him.**

**"You will see", then he disappeared.**

**"Does he do that a lot", asked Flare'Gal and I nod my head, "Cool . . . I call dibs!"**

**"WHAT!"**

**"I think he is hot so I call dibs."**

**"Whatever", I turned around embarrassed, "Let's change back now."**

**Cindy and I was back to normally except for Flare'Gal.**

**"Hey how do I change back?"**

**"You can't. You have to stay like that forever. Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha . . ." I walked home feeling evil.**

**"You just need to imagine returning Flareon to its poke'ball and you will be back to normal", replied Cindy.**

**Maria did just that and she was back to normal as they were, "Cathy, come back here! I want you to pay for lying to me!"**

**Too bad for her, I was half way home and running like a maniac.**

**In my room: **

**"So, how did all this happen", asked Maria in her pajamas. We were in my room talking about what had just happen.**

**"Well let's start with this . . ." I started (The explanation is in Chp. 9)**

**"Oh, so could I try to get my more beautiful ears and tail to pop out", asked Maria.**

**"Fine", I said in a grump, "but you have to be nice!"**

**"I don't have too", she thought hard and her flaming ears and fluffy tail pop out, "I just to think really hard and they pop out."**

**"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO IT LIKE THAT", then Cindy did the same thing and her bristly ears and short tail popped out too.**

**"Cool", she sat there wiggling her ears, "Now I don't have to wait for an hour to get them to come out."**

**"NO", I did not like this at all, "y'all should . . . uh . . . um . . . forget it." I thought hard and my yellow antennas and long tail popped out.**

**"Cathy is with us now", Maria screamed happily that she got to make me do something I didn't want to do, again, "Yeah!"**

**Plop! A large blue and green pillow hit Maria in the head.**

**"Who did that", Cindy pointed at me as I was smiling goofily.**

**"Traitor", I called Cindy.**

**"I am not the one going to be hit . . ."**

**Plop!**

**"Hey", she looked around to see Maria laughing her head off.**

**"You will get it . . . Cathy!"**

**Cindy and I threw pillows back and forth when the room suddenly filled with large, white feathers.**

**"Were did these come from . . . my pillows are not filled with feathers . . . Maria! You went to mamma's sewing room, again?"**

**"Yup", she appeared out of the blizzard of feathers and tackled me (with her ears and tail still on) onto my bed.**

**"This is just like in the Tokyo Mew Mew book in the sleep over", replied Cindy (her ears and tail on too).**

**"Whenever we're bummed . . ." I said (with my antennas and tail out too) then my wings popped out.**

**"All we need to do is get together. . . ", replied Cindy as we formed a circle on my bed.**

**"And laugh and play . . . until we're totally exhausted . . . giddy and giggly", said Maria hugging my arm like a child to her mom's.**

**"Then the sadness . . . just like these feathers . . ." exclaimed Cindy.**

**"Will miraculously float away", I finished it with a big sigh at the same time as Cindy's and Maria's.**

**We giggled none stop until we were so tired we fell asleep in a sea of fluffy feathers.

* * *

**

**Cathy: That was fun!**

**Cindy: Yeah, it was fun!**

**Maria: I did the final touch.**

**Cathy: Yeah right! You just SHUT UP!**

**Maria: MAAKE me!**

**Cathy: (rolls up sleeves even if she had short ones) I will be glad too.**

**Maria: Mommy! Cathy is hurting me! (Maria runs and Cathy is after her)**

**Cindy: They always crack me up (laughs hard then falls to the floor laughing)**

**W: O-ka . . . we need to get some security over here or the army . . . maybe that won't help very much. Well I hope y'all like it. Please review to tell me if the song thing is cool or not. Thanks! Pika!**


	12. Crazy Hair to Movie Date

WN: Hey Y'all! I am having such a busy summer. I don't want it to end. (Cries). ((Stop crying already)) Okay (sniff). I do hope y'all like this one. This has no action but comedy and maybe romance ((that is not romance)). Whatever. Y'all have a better summer than we are having. Enjoy! Pika! ((Umbreon . . .)) 

**Crazy Hair to Movie Date**

**In Home:**

"**I wonder what Rey wants to talk about?" We were eating breakfast. **

**I was wearing a black shirt with a monkey head on it that said 'Smile, it confuses people' and tan blue jeans. Cindy was in a pink tan top with sequins around the neckline and light blue jeans. Maria was wearing the shortest skirt I had ever saw (she has billions of short skirts) and a matching shirt that said 'Social Butterfly' in an army pattern.**

"**I don't know", says Cindy, "but we know it has to do with . . . POKEMON."**

"**What is wrong with pokemon?" I tilted my head as a dog would.**

"**Well, we know he will talk about it, right", she looked at Maria.**

"**Yeah, and we wanted to bug you about it. . . OH MY GOSH!" Maria jumped up and pointed to my bowl, "Is that a cockroach in your cereal?"**

"**AHHHHH! A BUG! I WAS EATING THAT TOOO! AH! PAPPY KILL IT! SOMEONE KILL IT! AHHH!"**

**Maria and Cindy laugh their heads off while I was screaming and running around like a crazy person.**

"**Cathy, Maria was just kidding. He, he", she was still trying to stop laughing. **

"**Yeah", Maria agreed, "I knew you were doing to fall for that one. Ha, ha!"**

"**What! Man, I need to stop being fooled all the time."**

"**Cathy will LOVE it if Jesse was here now", said Cindy glaring at me.**

"**Yeah . . ." I daydreamed of Jesse then my antennas and tail popped out, "Ahh! Cindy you did that on purpose didn't you?"**

**Cindy nodded her head and started to laugh, again, "Yup, I KNEW IT. You like Jesse. Maybe even have a crush on him. He, he, he!"**

**I started to blush red, "No I don't!"**

"**Cathy, you are smiling! You're lying! You do like this 'Jesse'. Who is he anyway?" Maria had not meet Jesse yet and was right about one thing. I smile when I lie.**

"**Well . . . uh . . . um . . . he is this boy we meet and . . ." It was so hard to explain.**

"**Forget it Cathy, lose the love antennas. It is almost time to go", Maria exclaimed drinking her coffee con lecie (with milk). **

"**Fine and they are not love antennas!" I got rid of the antennas that she called 'love' antennas cause they always show up when I think or see any guy I like which was Jesse. I didn't like to admit. **

**I look at the clock, "Oh, it IS time to go. MOM, we are going to the park to play ok?"**

"**That is fine with me but be careful. Remember to come back for swimming practice, ok."**

"**We will. Thanks mama!"**

**We ran out of the door to the park.**

"**Cathy, you don't have any shoes on."**

"**Oh . . . I will grab my flip-flops."**

**The Park:**

"**Where are they?" Rey was sitting on the wooden bench waiting for the girls to come. It was 8:10. Ten minutes passed the time they were SUPPOSE to be here.**

**_I know Cathy must behind this._**

**Then, two girls, one in a short skirt and the other in light blue jeans, ran up to him panting. **

"**Sorry we are late" panted Cindy using her legs to hold up.**

"**It was -pant- all Cathy's fault. She forgot her ugly, Capricorn flip-flops. . . "**

"**THEY ARE NOT UGLY!" I yelled from my house. I could here everything they were saying cause my neighborhood has an echo effect. **

"**We had to look everywhere to find them and guess what! -Pant- It was right there -pant again- by the front door!" Maria finished as she catch her breath.**

"**It wasn't my fault that I forget where I put my flip-flops." I was there already.**

"**Ahh!" Everyone screamed out of their minds, even Rey.**

"**CATHY, STOP DOING THAT!" Maria cried as she was standing up.**

"**Sorry, I can help myself. I love to snick around and surprise people", I really did like to scare people. I sometimes pretend to be a cat to help me snick.**

"**Well, I see all of us are here so let's go before Cathy thinks of another way to scare the living daylights out of us." I was sitting like cat and rubbing my face with my cat 'paws' while making cat meows.**

"**Or embarrass me", Maria slapped her forehead and shake it.**

"**Nya!" I agreed with her.**

"**Come on." Rey walked to a large white van, opened the side door, and signaled us to get in. Cindy walked in and Maria pulled me by my hair to the van.**

"**Nya! Hiss, hiss!" I didn't like being pulled by my hair.**

"**It is for your own good", she answered me. She understood everything I said in any language I spoke, even pikachu. **

**At some place I don't know:**

"**Where in the sea are we, Nya?" I was looking at a baby blue, dome building with colorful ribbons everywhere. There was a small statue of Suicune on top.**

**_I want to play with the pretty ribbons, Nyaaa._ I was still a kitty.**

"**Cool, what is that pokemon Cathy?"**

"**It is a Suicune, the aurora pokemon, it's rare. It cleans muddy waters by just touching it. It is so pretty too. Nya!"**

"**Mommy would love to have that pokemon", joked Maria.**

"**Ma-ria, didn't we agree that swablu is the best pokemon for mama." I was disappointed that she forgot that.**

"**I-was-just-kidding. O.K." She was acting as if I was slow.**

"**I knew that . . ."**

"**This will be your new part-time job now."**

"**WHAT!" We all screamed.**

"**We can't work here. We are not sixteen and we will be put in jail if they found us working. We will have to live in bars for the rest of our lives!" I was getting so paranoid that I forgot to 'Nya'.**

"**It is ok. You are not being paid. You will vol-un-teer."**

"**I want to get money for working", pouted Cindy.**

"**Same as me so hand over the cash", Maria sticks her hand out wanting money.**

"**How about . . . No. You don't have a choice anyway. You have to work here cause this is your secret base."**

"**Man, no far."**

"**Come in and see Rey's Beauty Salon", they walked in but I stayed put until Maria came and pulled me by my hair again. **

**Inside the pretty, blue building: **

"**Wow! It is so pretty!" We squealed looking at the inside of the building. It was the same blue as outside but softer. It look like those beauty salons that you get your hair and face pretty and stuff . . . wait.**

"**You want US to work in a BEAUTY SALON!"**

"**Yeah, didn't you hear me before we went in? I said, 'Rey's Beauty salon', and there is tea room in here too", he pointing to an arc way that leads to a light green room with pink flowers and white, fancy tables in the center.**

"**I want to work the tea room", Maria ran to the tearoom. It didn't surprise me that she wants the tearoom.**

"**There is your uniform on the counter", Maria grabbed the uniform and changed into it. She came out in a glittering light pink beauty salon outfit with a pink hair band in her curly hair. **

"**Maria, you look so CUTE!" I was in awe. **

"**You two have yours on the counter over their", he pointed to the casher register. **

**We both ran to grab out uniform and went to change in them. We came out in similar outfits like Maria's but mine was a glittering light green and Cindy's was a glittering light gold color. Our hair bands were the same color.**

"**Man, I don't want this green one. I WANT RED!"**

"**Sorry but Maria took the last one that was close to red. You just have to live with it."**

"**No . . . . MARIA!" I started to chase Maria all around the salon when I saw the brush shaped clock.**

"**Oh, no! Maria we need to go to swim practice", I grab her by the arm, "We NEED to go!"**

"**Okay, just remember that you start your work at the end of school", yelled Rey while Cindy, Maria, and I ran out the door.**

**A week after school ends at Rey's Beauty Salon (RBS): **

"**Hello, welcome to Rey's Beauty Salon. What would you like today?" **

**It's a regular day at the salon. We are all working at our jobs.**

"**This blush will really bring out the color of your eyes." Cindy was the make-up artist and she did a pretty do job at it.**

**_Man, it has been very quiet with the pokemon attacks lately. I don't like this. _I thought**

"**I will like my hair layered, please", asked a blonde-haired, tall lady. I am the hair stylist even if I didn't want it at first.**

**Flashback:**

"**Cathy, you will be the hair stylist", Rey exclaimed.**

"**WHAT! I don't want to do people's hair. They might have lice or something."**

"**Well, it is that or pedicure."**

"**Oh . . . I will love to do hair!"**

**End Flashback:**

**I am getting use to it now and like to make people's hair in different shapes and colors. **

"**Right away", I start to wash the woman's hair when I hear a yell from afar well, not that far.**

"**Cathy, HELP!" Maria was calling for me, again. **

"**Excuse me I need to get to that but the conditioner needs to wait so relax a bit."**

"**Okay", I walked to the tearoom.**

"**Cathy, I am so happy you are here!" Maria was waiting behind the counter with a customer in front.**

"**I will get to that Green Tea in a minute miss." She and I walked to the back.**

"**Cathy, I can't make Green Tea and everyone wants some." It was sad that she only knew how to make one tea, Herbal.**

"**Okay, I will help you and help you ONLY", I started to make the Green Tea and Maria walked out of the mini kitchen with an evil grin but I didn't notice. **

**After 2 minutes, I was done with the tea and brought the large teapot out. I saw Maria drinking tea at one of the tables.**

"**Maria! How are you drinking tea when I just made some?"**

"**I made it before I start work, leave it on the stove to keep warm and get it when I want some." **

"**Maria, you made me make this tea for . . ."**

"**Excuse me, could I have my hair finish before my party." The woman I left was still there waiting for me.**

"**I will be right there." I placed the tea down and ran to finish the woman's hair.**

**When I was done, she liked how the hair turned out so much she gave me 50 bucks.**

"**WOW, thanks very much", that was the largest tip I had ever seen.**

"**You are very welcome."**

"**Mom, are you done yet?"**

**I look around and saw a boy standing in the doorway.**

**_J-J-Jesse!_ I couldn't believe my mind.**

"**Hey Cathy." Jesse walked to me, "I didn't know you worked."**

"**I don't", I was trying to think of something, "I am volunteering to . . . raise money for . . . school."**

"**Cool," he looked down, "I was wondering if you would like to come to the movies with me and older sister and her friends. I don't to be alone with her and hope to bring someone I know."**

**I was pushing myself not to let my antennas and tail pop out, "I would like to. I have to ask my mom first." **

**He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and gave it to me, "This is my number. Call me when you asked your parents."**

**He walked out with his mom and I stand there in a dream.**

"**Did he just do that?" **

"**Yeah", Cindy say everything, "WOW Cathy, you are so lucky!"**

"**Yeah", Maria comes, "You just got 50 dollars."**

"**What about the guy!"**

"**Oh him? . . . He is ok but the money", she tried to grab the money but missed.**

"**I can't wait to get home to ask my mom and dad." I went to the person waiting in line.**

"**Hello, what would you like today?"**

**At home:**

"**Mama, so can I?" I was begging my mom to let me go to the movies.**

"**Okay, but we need to talk his older sister in the morning."**

"**I want to come!" Maria always wants to come wherever I go.**

"**No, I want to go alone."**

"**Maria, Let Cathy go just this once, okay. I will take you to the mall if you let her go." Dad can sure help a lot.**

"**O-o-okay." She walked up to her room.**

"**Yeah", I hugged them both and ran upstairs with Jesse's phone number at hand.**

**In my room:**

**I dialed the number, "Jesse?"**

"**Yes, this is Jesse."**

"**Hey Jesse, I can go to the movie's with you."**

"**Cool I will meet at your house then. Where is your house?"**

**I told him the directions to my house.**

"**Okay, see you tomorrow." He hung up.**

**I landed on my blue and green tropical flowery bed in my elegant dream bedroom.**

"**I can't wait for the great day tomorrow. It will be so romantic."**

**From outside her window, a familiar boy with red Salamence wings watches her.**

"**Yes, it will be a romantic day . . . for me."

* * *

**

**Cathy: Derrick has to ruin everything.**

**Cindy: Bad Derrick (hits his head)**

**Derrick: Ow! I did nothing!**

**Cindy: You are bad and need to get hit (hits)**

**Derrick: Ow!**

**Luna Kat: ((this is fun))**

**W: I have to agree. I got tired from writing that one. I wonder what would happen next. Well, y'all will have to guess by writing what y'all think in you reviews. Please review! Pika!**


	13. Movie Date

**WN: Hey y'all! I am way surprise I made it to #13. Yeah! I am happy for my fans for reading this story. Thanks to:**

**EvilpunkPrincesshorses;**

**&**

**Amme Moto **

**For reading my story. I hope y'all enjoy it. WARNING MIGHT HAVE SOME HEART BREAK IN IT. **

MOVIE TROUBLES 

**At home:**

"**Cathy, hurry up already! You are going to be late! Cathy?" Maria looks in my room to find me in my tan jeans and a brown shirt with Thumper the rabbit on it that said 'Hip Hop' sleeping out like a light.**

"**Cathy!"**

"**Yes, what is it?" I said sleepily.**

"**You-are going-to-be-late-for-our-date." She exclaimed angrily.**

"**WHAT!" I look at my clock and it was 9:10, "No! He is going to come any minute!"**

**I ran downstairs and hurried to do all my morning chores like feed the bunny and put on my pimple cream. **

"**Cathy, are you scared?" Maria said with her ears out wanting to hear what I have to say.**

"**No", I wasn't a bit scared.**

**_Why should I be scared anyway? I am just going to the movies . . . with a guy . . . I like . . . oh, no. _then my antennas popped out.**

"**I guess I see what you mean." When I just finished my cereal, the bell rang. I proofed my antennas away, walked to the door, and saw Jesse waiting for me with his big sister.**

"**Hi, you must be Cathy right', I nodded my head, "Cool then, Could I talk to your parents?" My dad comes by and begins to talk to Jesse's sister. I gave a tour of my house to Jesse. When we came upstairs, Maria was playing with her Sailor Moon dolls.**

"**Hello, you must be Jesse, right?" Maria was trying to act proper which made me sick.**

"**Yes and who are you?" Jesse was playing along with her.**

"**I am Maria. Cathy's more mature sister."**

"**What!" I mutter under my breath.**

"**Well, what are you playing", he looked at her dolls.**

"**Well, the girls are going to the mall to get new outfits for a party with their BOYFRIENDS."**

"**I hope they have a great time at the party."**

"**Thank you and I hope you have a great time at your date." She walks away giggling.**

"**Oh, man." I blushed and my antennas were trying to get out.**

**_Why now? Why not earlier?_ I now was more confused about these antennas.**

"**Don't worry. I know she was just joking." I smiled that he didn't take it seriously.**

"**Where is your room?"**

"**The one with the big K", I pointed to my room.**

**When I opened my room, I thought I saw his jaw drop. Three of my walls were a light torques color and the wall with where the head of my bed is a lavender color that glitters when light touches it. My blue and green tropical flowery bed had a curtain head over it with green, purple, and blue circles hanging from it. At the other side of my room, a colorful mist fountain that smelled like rain stood on top of a small Greek pillar. On top of the mist fountain, two posters hanged. One of a tropical jungle with a waterfall in a full moon night, and the other, a poem of how a dream can grow to come true with a little magic.**

"**Wow Cathy, it is beautiful."**

"**Yeah, my mom and dad made it form me. I love it."**

"**Me too", I started to blush again and I couldn't hold my antennas any longer.**

"**I need to go to the bathroom for a sec." I left before he could answer me.**

**Then in the bathroom, my antennas and tail pop out. I tried to make them disappeared but they won't.**

"**Come on dumb antennas. Leave already or I can't go no the date."**

"**What is that Cathy?" Jesse could hear everything I say.**

"**Oh, nothing", then my wings popped out.**

"**Ah!" I whispered.**

_**Ok, think of returning virbrava. **_

**I dreamed of returning it and my virbrava parts were gone.**

"**Thank goodness."**

"**Cathy, we are going now." Jesse said through the door.**

"**I'm coming." I ran out of the restroom and when to Jesse's sister's car. We drove off to the movies. **

**At the movies: **

"**How long was it since I went to the movies?" I asked my self while waiting to get our tickets.**

"**Oh yeah, it's been three months."**

"**I haven't been to the movies in two days", says Jesse.**

"**You must go to the movies a lot."**

"**Yeah, my sister works here so I get to sometimes come here free."**

"**I wish I could work at the movies."**

"**I wish I could too, but you have to clean the theaters all the times." He had a point.**

"**Well, you are right . . . look we are next." We were next to get our tickets. **

"**Awesome, you know what movie we are watching." I shook my head.**

"**Herbi: Fully Loaded", by the way he said it, it sounded he didn't want to watch it.**

"**What would you like to watch", I asked.**

"**I would rather watch the Fantastic 4."**

"**I wanted to watch that too."**

**His sister told us to wait by the door while she and her friends bought the tickets. We went to the door to wait.**

"**Who would you be of the Fantastic 4?" He asked.**

"**I would be Invisible Woman, dud."**

"**Well, I would be the Flaming Torch."**

"**Cool, I mean hot." We both started to laugh when his sister called, "We are going now." We walked in together. **

**Watching the movie:**

**We sat there watching the movie when I thought I heard a scream coming from the lobby but I thought I was hearing things.**

**We were watch part when were in the drive-in movies when Jesse holds my hand. I started to blush but pulled my hand back.**

**(Don't Say You Love Me by M2M)**

_**My antennas and tail might pop out. Why is he doing this?**_

"**Cathy, I need to tell you something." Jesse whispers in my ear and comes closer to me.**

"**Cathy, I really like you. I am wondering if you would be my girlfriend."**

**I was shocked and some-what frustrated. **

**_Why is he saying this? I barely know him. He is doing this too quickly. Is he a player or something? He wants me for a little and then will dump me?_**

**I was starting to cry and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand.**

"**What's wrong?" He whispered**

"**I don't want to be with someone who just wants to use me", I try to whisper behind my tears.**

"**What? Where did you get that? I didn't mean it like that . . ."**

"**Shut up! I don't what to talk to you anymore!" Now everyone was looking at us.**

"**Cathy."**

"**I said 'SHUT UP!'" I ran out of the movie and into the lobby. I ran to the rest room to wash my face.**

**(Ends)**

**When I came out of the restroom, I looked around to see no one in sight, not even the snack counter people. I was still crying. **

_**This is weird. I don't like this.**_

**Then, I felt someone hug me by the waist behind me.**

"**Oh, Poor Cathy is sad. Don't worry, Derrick is here."**

**I try to swat him and he let go of me and grinned.**

"**I don't need you for comfort you pervert!"**

"**Yes you do. . ." He disappears and I was on my guard. He could come out from anywhere.**

**He appears above me, grabs me by the neck, and hangs me in mid air, "If you don't say it, then, you will find yourself unconscious."**

**I could barely breathe. I kicked him on the knee and that was enough for him to let me go. **

"**Well, I say no I don't." **

"**You will, whether you like it or not." He does a Dragon Claw attack but misses.**

"**Flygon Alteration!" I changed to my flygon self and was ready to fight.**

"**Fly'Gal will beat your pervert butt!"**

"**We will see who beats who." **

**Cindy: Derrick is such a pervert.**

**Cathy: Yeah!**

**Derrick: I was just trying to comfort you are you repay me by saying bad things about me. –Sniff- I feel so hurt.**

**Maria: You just hurt his feelings. You should go say you are sorry.**

**Cathy: No way! Whose side are you on?**

**Maria: CATHY!**

**Cathy: Man, fine. – Walks up to derrick- I am s-s-s-sorry. –Pants back- I did it, OK. HAPPY!**

**Derrick: - grabs Cathy and hugs her tight- Cathy, I SO Happy that you change you your feelings for me!**

**Cindy:-hits Derrick- No she hasn't.**

**Cathy: -runs behind Cindy- You dumb . . . Ah! . . . You faked cried to make me get close to you.**

**Derrick: - Rubs bump- Yes and you fell for it too. I loved that hug!**

**Cathy & Cindy: Eww! – Cindy hits derrick again-**

**Derrick: Ow!**

**Cathy: I will not listen to you –point to Derrick and Maria- again!**

**Maria: Whatever.**

**W: I am glad that is over. The song, if you don't know it, is from the #1 pokemon movie, Mew vs. Mewtwo. Can y'all guess what happens next? Please review! Pika!**


	14. Poochy Makeup

**WN: Hey y'all! I am going to make this quick so . . . . ENJOY! Pika!**

**Poochy Makeup**

**At mall: **

"**I have beaten you before I will do it again!" Cathy was in her flygon form. She got ready to deal the poke' problem.**

"**You are not battling me sweetie. You will mess with a new toy of mine." A small black puppy ran up to Derrick.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep  
**

**Cathy took out her PCD.**

"**Poochyena, the bite pokemon, savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back." **

"**WHAT! You want me to battle that!" I started to laugh aloud and fell on the floor. Derrick and poochyena stand there confused. When I finished, I stood up.**

"**I can't battle that cute poochyena. It's too weak and it would be mean to battle it."**

"**Well, this is no ordinary poochyena. Go!"**

**That poochyena was no ordinary poochyena. It was loads tougher because of the dark gun and its eyes were bloody red. Poochyena attacked using a tackle that did a direct hit on me.**

"**Ow, that hurts", I rub my arm. **

**I took out my PCD and called Rey, "Rey, anyone, please come over to the cinema now. . ." Derrick does a dragon claw that broke my PCD.**

"**Hey, I need that!"**

"**So, if you get your little friends over here then you would win and . . ." He disappears and reappears behind me.**

"**I want to win you over", he whispers in my ear. I knock him off my back.**

"**I can beat you by myself." **

"**Let's see about that, poochyena!" Poochyena starts to growl at me.**

**_I need to take it down, by myself, so I can save it._**

"**Dragon Breath", I hit it but I started to feel guilty of hurting the poor thing.**

**I ran up to the pokemon, "Are you ok?" It then bit me on the hand and it hurt!**

"**Ow, Ow, Ow, that really hurts!" I finally shook it of my hand and held it tight.**

**_I need to get a grip. It is evil so it won't care if I am hurt or if I care it is hurt. I just need to defeat it, now! However, maybe I could get through to it like in the coliseum game. _**

"**Poochyena, you can become good again. I know you can. I don't want to fight you."**

**It would not listen and used a sand attack. It made it harder for me to attack it.**

"**Shut up! Poochyena don't mind her blabbing and finish her off." Derrick didn't want me to talk anymore. I could make poochyena good, again.**

"**Poochyena come one I know you can. Don't listen to that dumb butt. He doesn't care for you. I do. Please poochyena." It was not listening. **

**It did another tackle, which missed. **

_**I have to battle a little so I could make it weaker and easier for it to listen to me.**_

"**Dragon Breath", the attack missed and Derrick laughed at the whole thing.**

"**What do you think you can change a shadow pokemon into a good one by just saying 'it can do-o it!'? It will never be good. The pokemon is too dumb to even understand you. You should just kill it to purify it. Ha, ha, ha!"**

"**You are the dumb one. All living things are born pure. If lead to evil, it can always go back to being pure. You should just shut up!"**

"**I will not! Poochyena use shadow ball to end it!" Poochyena just stood there looking at Derrick then to Cathy.**

"**Poochyena, do as I say or I will destroy you!" Poochyena looked finally at Derrick and its eyes turned back to normal. It started to growl at Derrick.**

"**What are you d-doing? I am your master! You must do as I say!"**

_**I think I did it!**_

"**Good job poochyena!"**

**It turned around, "Ar", it cried proudly.**

"**I will finish him off! Dragon Breath", the attack hit him right on. **

"**I will make sure I will win next time and you will beg for my mercy!" He disappears in pain.**

"**Cathy, we are here!" I turn around to see Flare'Gal and Jolt'Gal running towards me. **

"**You are late. I already beat him and I made a new friend". The poochyena, then, jumps into my arms and yelps happily.**

"**HOW CUTE!" squeal those two.**

"**I wonder if we can keep it. Rey, can we keep the cute puppy!" Rey comes out and runs to the girls.**

"**Hm . . . I guess so but it's not fully purified and could be dangerous later. But, it seems fine for nowso ok. Still,someone will have to take it home every few days. I am not keeping it forever with me."**

"**Yeah", we all screamed, "We should name it. What about . . . wolfy!"**

"**No, how do we know if it's a girl or boy?"**

"**It looks like a girl to me." Rey answers the question.**

"**Cool, so let's name it . . ."**

"**Sophie", exclaims Cindy.**

"**Yeah! Let's call her Sophie! Do you like it, Sophie?"**

"**Ar, Ar!" She barked happily. We all laughed.**

"**Here Cathy", Rey hands her a new PCD, "I know your old one was destroyed so I got you a new one."**

"**Thanks."**

**"Try not to break any more."**

**Maria inturups,**"**Cathy, what happen at your date?"**

"**Yeah", said Cindy.**

**I started to feel really sad and they noticed.**

"**It went that bad."**

"**I need some alone time y'all." I walked out of the cinema with Sophie fallowing me.**

**Outside:**

"**Man . . ." I sighed. I was my normal self and Sophie sat on my lap while I pet her. We were at this hill by the cinema.**

**_I can't stop thinking about Jesse. I know her was tried to use me but I still care about him. Is that why we really fought? I thought we could have been great together. Did he really want to be my boyfriend? Why do I feel like this? Man, am I confused._**

"**Cathy, is that you?" I turned around to see Jesse run up to me. Sophie started to growl.**

"**Don't attack until I say so, ok?" I whispered to her. Sophie sat back on my lap but still had an eye on Jesse.**

"**I am glad you are okay. I was worried about you. I was going to find you but my sister says to stay put until you felt better. Why did you think I was using you?"**

**I sat there for a few minutes, "I thought you were one of them players and were going to dump me in a week after seeing a prettier girl than me."**

**Jesse did something I never thought he would do. He hugged me and said, "I will never use you. You are prettier than any girl I have ever seen. I will never treat you like that, Cathy." His hug was different from Derrick's. His was warm and comforting and made me feel special.**

"**Thanks, Jesse."**

"**You know what", He let go of me, "We will still be friends and when we are ready, we will be a couple. That sounds good?"**

"**Yup, it does."**

"**Arph!" Sophie jumped out of my lap and onto Jesse.**

"**Is this puppy yours? It's really cute. What breed is it?"**

**I grabbed Sophie, "She is a mix. I found her and took her in. My friends help me take care of her."**

"**Arph!" **

"**Cool, need a ride home?" Then, we heard a car beep and saw Rey's van.**

"**I already got a ride. I will see you later."**

"**See you!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I ran to the van were I got an annoying welcome party.**

"**Cathy got a kiss! Cathy got a kiss!"**

"**Arph! Arph!"**

"**Stop Cindy and you too!"**

"**Cathy, you should tell me before you start going out again. What will you the next time?"**

"**What are you saying? . . . . I would NEVER do something like that! You are just . . . . Agh!" I wanted to strangle my little sister.**

"**Could you please stop making so much noise back there? I am trying to drive here!"**

**Everyone became quiet. Rey dropped us home and said that he will keep Sophie with him tonight.**

"**Arph!" She replied.**

**We got home and got ready for bed. I wondered before I went to sleep. _Will all the madness end?

* * *

_**

**Cathy: We don't have a lot to say today cause everyone when to get ice cream except W. and me I was sleeping and she was reading stories in the internet and we did hear them leave and we are stuck here. –Sniff-**

**W: (looks in pantry) Cathy look I found donuts!**

**Cathy: cool! So hurry up and tell them your thing you say at the end and I will grab the milk. (She runs to the refrigerator)**

**W: Ok, I hope y'all like it. I was thinking of having a guest in the next Chp. and I wonder if anyone will like too. You are only going to be guest. I will need the name you want me to use and other important info I will need like appearance, personality, etc, etc or I will make some up for you. I wish I could get more Poke'Gals but I will get a headache trying to make people happy, and would be too complicated. **

**Luna Kat: ((you have to make people happy don't you.)) **

**W: I thought you were gone to get ice cream.**

**Luna Kat: ((I hate ice cream.))**

**W: Fine, I am going to get more donuts then. I will see . . . . I don't know to put write or see . . . . Well never mind . . . Please Review! Pika!**

**Luna Kat: ((I don't want DONUTS!))**


	15. Surf, Sand, and Boy Trouble?

**WN: Hey y'all! I am so busy with school coming up (its next week! AHHHHHHHHHHH!) and my quincenera ( A celebration for Hispanic girls going into womanhood which is when they are 15) That I had a hard time trying to write this. This might be the longest yet. I might take longer to update cause of school (ah!) ((Stop it.)). I will try to update during the weekends. I also have a guest in it too. Enjoy Pika! **

**Surf, Sand, and Boy Trouble?**

**"C-a-thy, Cathy, C-athy . . . CATHY!" Maria screams in my ear.**

**"AH! WHAT HAPPENED? Is Shocky eating the wires again?" I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I was in my extra large white shirt that says 'Texas' on it but you can barely tell and my long, yellow PJs with green, pink and blue monkeys saying 'Going Bananas'.**

**"No", Shocky jumps on my in his normal form, "It's time to go."**

**"Go where? Please don't tell me I am getting married off again like in my dream. That was so freaky. The prince looked good though."**

**Slap! Maria hits me on the head and shocky shakes his head.**

**"No, stupid! I mean the beach trip! You forgot it already and you say I am a Blondie."**

**_What trip?_ I thought for a little while then. _Oh yeah, mom said a week ago that we were going to the beach this weekend which is two weeks away from when school starts. We have been battling all that time too with no Derrick I should add. I am way happy about that._**

**Flashbacks (June 30):**

**"You evil pokemon will get your but kicked!" An evil blue beet looking pokemon with short legs, oddish, was ready for a battle. It was ready for a razor leaf.**

**"Why do we have to battle a weak pokemon now?" Flare'Gal asks after doing a fire spin. The oddish fainted.**

**"Pure ball, go", Flare'Gal threw a pure ball and the pure ball engulfed oddish.**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, and click**

**"Good job Flare'Gal", congratulated Jolt'Gal. I walked to a bench and sat to rest.**

**"I knew that it was going to be easy! I am the greatest, right?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, you were right. Could we leave now?" _I am getting really annoyed of these bugs. Why do we have to battle where lots of bugs are? Ow!_ I slapped my arm.**

**(July 4):**

**"Thunderbolt", Jolt'Gal shocked a long, evil, blue jellyfish with red ovals on top of it, tentacool.**

_**I can't believe we have to defeat evil today of all days!**_

**"Tenta", the tentacool attacked using poison sting, which hit me directly.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Jolt'Gal.**

**"Yeah, just finish it!" I was lucky that I was not poisoned from that attack.**

**"Thunderbolt", her last thunderbolt weakened it so that it could not attack back.**

**"Pure ball, go", Jolt'Gal threw the pure ball.**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, & click.**

**"Yeah", Jolt'Gal yelled.**

**"That was weak too . . . Great!" Flare'Gal celebrated with her, but I was in deep thought.**

_**Flare'Gal is right. All of the pokemon we are battling were weak and/or weak against us. I don't like this. We should be careful, maybe not.**_

**(July 27): **

**"Fly'Gal, you can do it!" Jolt'Gal yelled.**

**"Dragon Breath", my attack hit a fluffy, yellow woolen, blue sheep like pokemon, mareep.**

**Mareep tried to get back up but fell down and fainted.**

**"Pure ball", I threw my pure ball at the fainted pokemon.**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, & click**

**"Fly'Gal you did it!" Jolt'Gal and Flare'Gal both gave me a big hug but I was not so happy.**

**"Fly'Gal, what is wrong?"**

**"Don't y'all see what is happening? We have been battling pokemon that just with a few attacks faints, and they barely attack back. I really don't like this. It is not right."**

**"Well, maybe but we just need to send all the pokemon back to their world and we are doing it. There's nothing to worry about."**

**"B-but . . ."**

**"Will you want some cheese?" My eyes sparkle at the word.**

**"Ok, where is the cheese?"**

**Flashbacks end:**

_**I still don't like that. I think Derrick must be up to something.**_

**"CATHY! HURRY UP AND GET READY TO GO! I will grab your stuff." Maria picks up my luggage I have by my door and walk out with them.**

**"Fine, I will!" I took a short shower then changed into a black, slender shirt with a butterfly with 'Rock n' Roll' written on it and western jeans.**

**"I will need to bring some stuff for the trip." I grabbed my blue messenger bag and stuffed #1 of TMM a La Mode, #1& 2 of Crescent Moon, The Girl, the Dragon, & the Wild Magic, my gameboy with pokemon emerald, my drawing book, and my writing journal.**

**"Pi-ka?" Shocky tilted its head as I packed.**

**"Awe, you are SO CUTE! I am bringing you too, silly." Shocky jumped into my bag which was about to burst.**

**"No, Shocky, Please get out of there", I grabbed the yellow pokemon, "You are too big to fit in there in your normal form. You have TO be careful when you are in normal form. People can see you and not everyone is ok with seeing a large, yellow mouse running around so try to not be in normal form too much at the beach, okay?"**

**"Pika", cheered Shocky.**

**"Good, now, tiny form." Shocky shrank to its 3 inch self.**

**"Now, you can get in my bag." Shocky jumped into the front pocket of the bag.**

**"Cathy! We are leaving to get Cindy now, come on!" I ran downstairs and went to get Cindy with a little, yellow mouse in my bag.**

**Cindy's house: **

**"Could y'all help me with my stuff?" We walked to Cindy's room when she locked the door behind us.**

**"What's going on Cindy?"**

**"You see. I got an unexpected gift this morning . . ." Then, a fluffy, black puppy jumped out from under Cindy's bed.**

**"SOPHIE!" We both yelled.**

**"Yes, Rey dropped her this morning while I was feeding my dog and said we have to take care of her for this weekend cause he has something important to do."**

**"We can't. We are going to the beach! I am already bringing Shocky!"**

**Shocky pops out from the pocket, "Pika!"**

**"I told him that but he said to just say she is a stuffed animal."**

**"That is so him. He is giving us stuff to do at the last minute."**

**"So, we have to bring her. I bet she will behave, right Sophie." Maria asked Sophie. She was playing with her the whole time.**

**"Arph, Ar-ph", she answer she would.**

**"Fine, we will have two pokemon, three half pokemon heroines and two fun loving parents. Is it me or this is a spell for disaster?"**

**After two hours of driving with Maria playing with her Saliormoon dolls, Cindy listening to music, and me sleeping the whole time: **

**"We are here!" Cries my dad as he parks the car in front of the beach house. I was a blue and white one-story house with a large patio in the back. Maria and Cindy stared in awe when I still slept.**

**"It is so pretty", says Cindy.**

**"Ar", Sophie whispers.**

**"Are we their yet?" I rubbed my eyes._ Man, I am so sleepy today._**

**"Dud, what do you think we are looking at?"**

**"I don't know. Ok, night." I turned around and went back to sleep.**

**"Cathy, don't go to sleep. We are here. Everyone out now."**

**We put all of our stuff in the house. The house was way pretty. It was white with a seashell border going around the top of the walls. The kitchen had a white refrigerator, stove, pantry, and pretty counter and wooden breakfast table to eat. In the living room, a large screen TV was at the far end of the room with a burgundy couch and love seat and a sandy brown recliner surrounding it. There was many pictures of sea animals on the walls like seagulls, dolphins and coral fish and a few sea nets was on there too.**

**Maria runs to the clear sliding doors, "Y'all come and see the view!"**

**It was a view. The vast blue sea comes to its end on the sandy shores. Seagulls feed and fight in the beach air. Over the distance, a pod of dolphins plays along the oceans ridge.**

**"WOW! This is pretty."**

**"Yup, let's go to the beach now!" Maria runs to her luggage and brought out a bikini. She ran into her room then comes out in her lavender bikini with flower designs and mini skirt attached to the bottom.**

**"Wait, we want to go too!" We both ran to our rooms and changed to our bikinis. We both came out all dressed in our bikinis. Mine was a baby blue with the same design as Maria's. Cindy's was colored a light green with tropical flowers on it.**

**"You all look so cute!" My mom loved our bikinis.**

**"We are heading for the beach now." We grabbed our large, beach bag, Shocky in tiny form and Sophie pretending to be a doll the whole time.**

**"Be careful now." However, we were out of the door when he said it.**

**Beach: **

**"Ar, Ar!" "Pika, Pikachu!" Shocky and Sophie were both happy to be normal and were playing with each other in the soft sand.**

**"They are really happy. What should we do first?" asked Cindy.**

**"We should put everything out and put the suntan . . ."**

**"I am not putting suntan lotion on", pouted Maria.**

**I explained, "You have too or live with skin cancer. Did I tell you that people have to take body parts infested with skin cancer off, and they would have no ears, noses, and even eyes . . .?"**

**Maria grabs the suntan lotion, "OK, okay, I will put it on just PLEASE stop talking about it." Maria starts to put the suntan lotion on.**

_**I knew that would work.**_

**We set up the tent and chairs that wear in the bag. The bag was so big too. After that, we ran to the water. Sophie and Shocky stayed by the tent playing together.**

**"Let's stop right here, ok." I didn't want to go far from the shore to make sure THEY won't come.**

**"Why? We could go a little farther." Maria starts to walk out farther.**

**I froze in fright, "NO! I will like to stay here. Please, please." I begged so hard.**

**"Maria, come on, if Cathy doesn't want to go out any farther then we should not go any farther." I felt so relieved that Cindy took my side.**

**Maria pouted, "Fine."**

**We jumped waves and splashed seawater at each other, but we didn't realize that we were drifting farther and farther away from the house.**

**Cindy was running back wards when she stepped into a hole and slipped and almost falls in when she felt some one holding her up.**

**Cindy's POV:**

**"Hey, you need to be careful with those holes. Are you okay?"**

**I looked up to see a honey-brown head boy with light blue eyes. He wore flaming red swim trunks.**

_**Oh, he is so . . . hot. **_

**"Uh . . . uh, yeah I am okay." I stood up to see he hand the most magical blue yes I had ever saw.**

**"Cindy, are you okay?" Cathy and Maria runs up to me.**

**"Yeah, thanks to . . . uh . . ."**

**"Josh"**

**"Yeah, Josh meet my best friend, Cathy and her sister, Maria and oh yeah, my name is Cindy."**

**"Nice to meet you all, I have to be going now so", he turns to me, "See you later." He walks away and I stay there in a dream. I did not see his eyes watch me evilly as he walked away.**

_**Oh no, I am being like Cathy.**_

**Cathy POV: **

**"Cindy", I waved my hand in front of her face, "Uh-oh, we need to take her to the emergency room. She is becoming me! WHAT if I become her? AH! SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!"**

**SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!**

**I fell into the water while Maria rubbed her hand, "Stop with the craziness already. It embarrasses me to be your sister."**

**I stood up, "Well, you don't need to hit me!"**

**"You deserve it."**

**"YOU", I start to chase her back to the beach with Cindy slowly behind.**

**When reach the beach, we could not see the house anymore.**

**"Where are we?"**

**A long, blonde-haired girl with sapphire eyes in cool lime-green and black striped glasses walks up to us, "You are at Blue Bay's House Rental." She wore a black tan top with Good Charlotte on it, faded black pants and silver flip-flops.**

**"Oh, so we aren't far from the house. Who are you?"**

**"I'm Jenna. I just moved here from Ohio. Well, not exactly here. Our house is near John Austin High School. . ."**

**"WOW, that's the school we are going too."**

**"Really? That is SO FREAKY!"**

**"YEAH!"**

**"You could almost say they were twins", Maria whispered to Cindy.**

**"What did you say?" I was so into my conversation that I did not heard what she said.**

**"Oh, nothing", she said innocently.**

**"I almost forgot. Hi, my name is Cathy", I pointed to Cindy, "and this is my best friend, Cindy", Then I point at Maria, "And this is my annoying sissy, Maria."**

**She turned red with anger, "Don't call me sissy in public!"**

**"Who can stop me?"**

**Cindy gets between use before we start another fight, "Y'all not now. We need to get back before Sophie and Shocky get worried."**

**"Who are they?" asks Jenna.**

**"Uh . . . they are our . . . pets!" I answered.**

**"We left them in the beach and we don't want to leave them alone for too long."**

**"Okay, well, what is your beach house's name?"**

**"Captain's Hideaway"**

**"So, it is", she points to the west, "a little that way."**

**"Thanks a lot! We will see you later."**

**Then, a large shadow covers us.**

**"What's going on?" asked Jenna.**

**_I can feel a pokemon near by._ I looked up to see a large manta ray about to squish us.**

**"Y'all get out of the way!" I push everyone but Jenna did not get out on time. The ray landed on top of her. When it got off, she was unconscious.**

**"There will be more surprises yet to come. Wahahaha!" We turned around to see Derrick hovering with an evil grin on his face.**

**"What are you doing here? Can't you just stay gone?"**

**"My, Cathy", He looks straight at me, "You look hot in that bikini."**

**I cover my body with my arms, "YOU PERVERT!"**

**"You should be happy for my complement."**

**"You are a pervert and nothing coming out of your nasty mouth is good. Let's go, Poke'Gals!"**

**We all hold out our right hands, "Jolteon, Flareon, and Flygon Alteration!"**

**Our personal poke'balls comes out of our hands. All of our hair changed to bristly yellow, fluffy cream, and emerald green. We formed into our Pokemon selves with tails and all.**

**After the transformation, a dark figure was next to Derrick.**

**"Who is that?" I asked.**

**"This is an ex-member of team Aurora, but he's thinking of joining back. Say hello to . . ." The dark figure became a teen-age boy with honey-brown hair and red eyes but there was still a hint of baby blue in them.**

**"Josh!" Cindy looked like she was shock.**

**It looked like Josh but he was different. He had wavy antennas, blue wings with a yellow back, and a long muscular yellow tail.**

**"Yes, Josh. He was one of Professor Karen's first experiments. She did a good job on him too."**

**"I thought you were nice. Well, I was wrong. We will beat you like we do to every evil pokemon."**

**"We shall see about that." His voice sounded like a monster.**

_**That sounds so scary. That didn't sound like him.**_

**We got together and did our pose, "The Poke'Gals will beat your sorry butts!"

* * *

**

**Cindy: I feel soo sad –sniff-**

**Cathy & Maria: It's ok. (pats he in the back)

* * *

****Jenna:**

**(Look at EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj's Profile, exceptshe is 14.)

* * *

****W: I am sorry to cut that short but in a rush and need to do** **these notes. I hope EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj is ok of how she is placed in the story. I have a few Quetions for y'all:**

**1. Do y'all want me to put my Quincena in the story or not?**

2. **Do y'all think Josh is really bad?**

**3. Will i die of stress from school? (Don't really need to answer that. I was wacky.)**

**4. Was there anything that counfused you and not made sence?**

**That's all. I will write as the wind to get the next one. I hope . . . PLEASE REVIEW! PIKA!**


	16. More Trouble or Little Hearts Everywhere

WN: Hey! I know I should of have writin' this in a long time but I got writer's block. Sorry! This will have some stupidity and romance it but just to warning you! If y'all want to, you could read my other story( dang it is a long title), Black and White, mixed up Hanyou in High School, which is about the after story of the Inu-yasha defeats Naraku and are all living in the modern time with Kagome with other creatures like vampires and witches their too. Inu and Kag are married and have three kids (man have they been busy, will shut up now) which one is half like of inu and kag and has to go to high school and has kind of has a problem with having both a tail and ears (she has some problems so what?). She meets this boy like her but still a little different. Ya'll have to read it if you want to find out. I will shut it and let ya'll read it. Enjoy!

More Trouble Or Little Hearts Everywhere?

"You 'gals' will see my new weapon in action! Go Mantine!" Mantine flies toward us and we doge the ray like pokemon's attack.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

"Pokedex" Flare'Gal opens up her PCD.

"Mantine, the kite pokemon, On sunny days, schools of MANTINE can be seen elegantly leaping over the waves. It is not bothered by the REMORAID that hitches rides."

"We have two air-heads here then. Ha, ha, ha! I crack myself up!" Everyone, except me, did the anime fall.

"Fly'Gal, that is not funny." Flare'Gal says coldly.

"Yes it is!"

"No really", Jolt'Gal dusted off the sand from her outfit, "You really need to take some comedy classes, Fly'Gal."

"Is there any open now? I will like to take it!" Everyone did the anime fall, again.

I start to walk away but then Flare'Gal grabs my tail, "There is none, stupid. You really need to stop acting like Zoey and Serena."

"I can't help it! You are the one who makes me watch it!"

"No, you did!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You infinity!"

"Awe man! No fair" She kicks the sand.

Jolt'Gal gets between them, "Hello? Aren't we suppose to fight?"

"Oh yeah, We will kick all-"

Bang!

"Ow, why did you do that?" I rub my head were a red bump appeared.

"We ALREADY SAID THAT!" Flare'Gal wipes her hands together.

"Okay, Dragon Breath!" My attack did a direct hit but it still stood.

"My turn, Thunderbolt!" Jolt'Gal's attack headed toward Mantine, but Josh got in the way and absorbed the attack.

"WHAT?" We all say in unison.

"Do you think a weak attack like that will hurt me?" He chuckles evilly.

"I will teach you a think about manners! Dragon-mump!" Derrick had tackled her down and was now right on top of her with his hand on her mouth.

He grins, "You will have to deal with me, sweetie."

Maria tries to Fly'Gal's aid, "Fly'Gal! Ah!" But, Mantine used a water gun which stopped her in her tracks.

"I guess I have to deal with you! Flamethrower!" Maria goes in a one-on-one battle with Mantine and the others deal with their 'Guy' problems.

"I will bet you no matter what, Josh!" Jolt'Gal dodges a hyper beam.

"You will never bet me!" He dives in for another hyper beam.

****

Now with Cathy

" You still want to fight or go out with me?" Derrick was STILL ON Fly'Gal with was trying all she could to get him off.

****

"I will if you could get OFF!" I try to say in the sweetest voice possible but disappeared on 'off'.

****

" Of course, my sweetie." He gets off Fly'Gal but except of getting a hug or kiss, he got a face SLAP from her flygon tail.

****

"That shows you not to be so gullible! I am way good."

"Ugh!" _I am having a bad feeling this will turn out bad for us._ He thought.

Flare'Gal battle:

"Flamethrower!" This attack Mantine did not see and was flying to an unexpected Jolt'Gal. ****

"WATCH OUT!"

Before the flying ray:

"Josh, could you please not fight me? I thought we at least had a connection!" Jolt'Gal pleaded.

"There was one but it is gone now! Wahahahahah!"

"Shut up with the stupid laugh already!" Little did she know that a large Mantine was flying her way.

Josh saw what was happening and the fell to the floor. He fought with the spell that was casted on him. He looked up to see a worried Jolt'Gal, "C-Cin-Cindy, w-watch o-out."

"What?"

"WATCH OUT!" Jolt'Gal FINALLY turns around and sees the large pokemon fling to her.

"Ah!" She closes her eyes for the fall. But doesn't fell the impacted of the pokemon but her being picked up by two strong arms bridal style.

"Uh?" She looks up to see Josh looking back down at her with his ocean blue eyes filled with relief.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" She only nods. "Great, now allow me to defeat this dark one." He puts her down and rises his left arm.

"Pure ball, Go!" A poke'ball just like ours comes out of his hand and is thrown to Mantine. It wiggles just one time before clicking shut and disappearing.

"W-what just happen? You traitor!" Derrick recovers from the slap.

" At least I am not a loser." All of us did a 'ou'.

"I-I-I will did you next time!" Then he vanishes.

"You are the real Josh now, Josh?" Asked the normal Cindy.

"Yeah, I was controlled by Derrick for a while but you broke the spell and I thank you for it." He leans in to give a kiss on her hand.

"Oh, Josh." Her face was all red.

"Let's let them have a moment alone, okay?" Cathy and Maria snick away from the 'love birds' and dragged Jenna to a near by bench.

She woke up a few minutes after getting their, "What happened and why do I feel like a whale sat on me?"

"Well, it was really a man-"

Bong

"Don't mind her, it was nothing. I think this is your house?" I laid there on the ground all beat up.

"Yeah, thanks. I hope to see you and Cindy at school okay?" Jenna walks to her rented house.

"Okay see ya!" Maria drags me to our house as well.

We meet Cindy, Josh, Sophie, Shocky, and . . . Rey?

"Where were you?"

"WHAT! HOW? I DON'T GET HOW YOU COULD BE HERE! AHH! THE WORLD IN GOING INTO A BLACK HOLE OF CONFUTION!"

Bong, Bang, and Slam. She got the triple hit by Maria.

"We will tell you when we get back to the salon", he added, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation." He walks away carrying Sophie.

"Where are you taking her?"

"It's my turn to take care of her, dummy." She fall to the ground.

"Why me!"

WN: Hey! Everyone is sleeping because I am writing at 9:30 in the evening and don't want to wake them up. I hope my best friend is happy I wrote this. She was begging me to write it so there! You have your lo- should shut up now.I will go to bed now. . . Wait! I need to out the questions.

1. What do you think would happen to Josh and Cindy's relationship?

2. Is there so things you think I should express or add more detail?

3. Will this ever end? ( I am just kidding. The sleepy is talking.)

Please review! I will sleep now! -Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z, AH! GIANT MAN EATING SHARKS AHH! WAIT, HERE COMES-Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z HE IS SO HOT, Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z, I DO! I DO WANT TO MARRY YOU,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z,Z-

Is it morning yet?


	17. Day of Doom

WN: this will be one very short one and I will say I'm sorry for that. I am trying to write more but please be patient with me. I will start the show now!

**Chp. 17 Day of Doom (To Cathy that is)**

Why-oh-why do I have to be here! I hate this! I don't want to be here! I look around a large hall filled with wall-to-wall of students.

"Why am I in this stupid, high school!" I slapped my forehead.

"Cathy, come on. It's not that bad." Cindy walks toward me with Jenna behind her.

"Yeah Cat", Jenna agrees, with my new nickname, "Why are you like this?"

Cindy whispers, "She is always this dramatic."

"Oh", surprised she was.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIING!

"Come on Cathy, to our third class, which is Geography." Cindy grabs my arm.

"NOOOO!" I try to get away but all failed.

****

Lunch:

"I wonder . . ." Cindy and I sat on a wooden lunch table with our plastic trays. Today we both got sloppy Joes.

"What? That the evil dudes haven't attacked ever scene the beach thing?" I slurp some chocolate milk.

"Yes, it is very strange and it is almost Christmas! Well we just past Thanksgiving but still." She chops on her Joe.

"Yeah, I guess you are right and Rey hasn't called us for work either. I think he must be searching for the evil dudes. Too bad Jenna doesn't have this lunch."

"Yeah me too-Wait! What is going on over there?" Cindy, as with everyone else, jump to look at the commotion over by the lines.

I stood on my chair to see some guys fighting another guy. I saw that the three guys wore black and looked like thugs but the other looked like a freshmen like me and looked like . . .

"Oh no! It's Jesse!" I was about to freak!

"Really?" Cindy looks up too, "Yeah it is! Should we-huh? Were are you Cathy?" I had disappeared from Cindy but little did she know that I was heading for the fight.

I have to help him!

But as she gets there, a girl with candy red hair tries to stop the fight but gets pushed to the tile floor.

I run to her, "Are you okay?"

With a shy voice, "I guess but I couldn't stop the fighting. I hate fights."

"Me too", I turn to the dude was piercing on his lip, "Hey do you thing you are the bully of the world or something?"

He smirks ugly, "Yup I do. What will you do of it, girly?"

"I know that you can't be because of your foul grammar and stench! You seriously need a bath!" I pin my nose in a 'ew' way.

"What the heck did you say!" He was about to slap her but a hand breaks him off.

"Don't think of hurting her or I WILL make sure you have your will." I slowly look up and saw Jesse in an anger stat.

"What will you do about it, punk?" But then a voice rings out, "What is going on here?"

"Oh dang it! Let's move it, boys", he stares back at us, "I will deal with y'all later."

As soon as he and his gang of dummy-heads leave, the principle come in. We told her what happen and says to be careful next time.

"I didn't know you had this lunch, Jesse." I asked him.

"Me neither."

"Who are you?" Cindy asks the red head girl. We were all sitting in our table and we asked her to join us.

"I'm Sandra."

WN: Sorry it is sooooo short but I am very tired and very . . . Let's put upset and all I could do for now. Will write the rest later, must sleep.


	18. The Forgiving Bracelet

WN: I am the fastest writer on Earth! ((no you aren't!)) Yeah I just was in the mood for writing. It will be short though. Enjoy!

Chp. 18- The Forgiving Bracelet

"Hi Sandra!" I ran to Sandra and gave her an big hug, "I'm Cathy. That was very brave of you to stand up to him!" I was getting a little too tight for her and she was turning blue.

"Cathy, Cathy, CATHY LET GO!" Yelled Cindy.

I remember in time to let go as her color, "Sorry about that."

"I'm Cindy and this is Jesse." Jesse waves with a friendly grin.

"Thanks for the warm introductions. I just move in and can't make any friends." She rotates her head away.

"We are your friends now." Cindy places a hand on Sandra's shoulder.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

He suddenly turns to me, "Cathy can I talk to you", he glances over to the other girls, "in private?"

Cindy must of heard, "Sandra let me show you where . . . Uh . . The vending machines are." She pulls her away.

"Wait, what's going-ah!" She was still dragged as Jesse sighed of relief.

"Glad they are gone."

"Why Jesse? What do you need to tell me?" I was more confused than ever. Here I am with Jesse at lunch and he wanted to talk to me alone?

"I need to apologize for what happen in the cine. I still feel bad for making you rush into things." He looks up with those big beautiful eyes of his. _I feel my face heating up. Oh no! _

"B-but I told you it was okay." He points up a finger.

"I want to give you something." He digs in his pocket and holds out a gold bracelet with sapphire blue, ruby red and emerald green stones. In the middle was a pink stoned heart.

My eyes sparkle as the stones were and I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe he would or even could give me something this beautiful! "WOW! This is beautiful! But why did you-"

"I told you this is a forgive me present and maybe", He puts the bracelet on my left writ with my PCD on the right, "A promise of love in the future."

My face was red now and I could feel my antennas growing as I think.

"There that looks pretty on you." I look down on my wrist and it did look good on me.

"Thanks Jesse but you really didn't need too." But I love the gift and would never take it off.

"I did it so-What was that noise?" A beeping noise was coming form my . . . wrist?

Oh no! I just realize I am saying that to much, but my PCD is on and that mean a pokemon is-

The room fills with screaming but I finally scream when, "Ah!" A hand grabs on to my left wrist but more of my bracelet! I was pulled to the other side of the room!

"That's mean to go out with someone when you are out with me." I saw Derrick with his stupid grin and still with his hand on my bracelet.

"Let go, Stupid head!" I pull away but he won't let go.

"I will after you take this off."

"Yeah right loser! This is a gift and I won't give it up!" He stares at the bracelet then me.

"Ah!" I turn to see Jesse and Sandra being attack by a Sandslash. I already know that Sandslash is a round type pokemon with the spikes on it's back that make it a ball of spikes when curled up. But Cindy was no where to be found.

"Now will you give me that? Or I will make sure your friends get an extra cut up!" He was about to laugh the evil laugh everyone knows when a lighting bolt shot him down.

"Don't mess with my best friend! You dirt bag!" Here is Cindy or I should say Jolt'Gal with her gold outfit and Jolteon ears.

"That is what you think!" derrick opens his red wings and gets ready for a battle!

* * *

Cathy: That was a packed Chp! 

Maria: But I am not in it!

Derrick: You are too ugly anyway.

Maria:-her eyes flare red-

Derrick: Oh no!

Maria: You are so died!

Cathy & Cindy: You better run dude.

Derrick: Mommy! -runs away with Maria after him-

WN: I will let Derrick lightly alive for now. I know this was way fast but I am mad right now and writing makes me feel better. See ya'll later! Pika! Please Review!


End file.
